


Дело о цвете папоротника

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: #welcome_to_Newtown [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Police Procedural, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Ньютаун — почти обычный город. В нем есть река и мосты, магазины и кафешки, городские пробки, парки, вокзал, университет. Люди ходят на работу и занимаются обычными повседневными делами. Но Граница здесь очень близко, и миры людей и фейри то и дело соприкасаются. За тем, чтобы от таких соприкосновений не страдали обычные жители, следит спецотдел полиции Ньютауна, прозванный "фейским отделом".Одной октябрьской ночью сотрудник отдела Ален Маршалл вместе с коллегами ловит контрабандиста, а находит того, кого уже почти отчаялся отыскать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается бесконечно терпеливой и прекрасной Рэн-ним.

Они не знали точно, когда именно появится Хартвик, но тот просто не мог не появиться. Специальное полицейское подразделение, которое коллеги-копы в насмешку прозвали фейским отделом, вело слежку за Джерри Хартвиком уже не первую неделю, и ребята хорошо изучили его привычки и расписание. Хартвик переходил Границу раз в десять дней, после чего в городе появлялась очередная партия сидских артефактов. Какое-то время на это закрывали глаза: всех мелких контрабандистов не отловишь, и черный рынок в той или иной форме будет существовать всегда. Хартвик поначалу, видимо, не слишком жадничал и таскал какую-нибудь мелочевку. Но холодное оружие с Той стороны — это уже не шутки, особенно когда оно используется по назначению, а не мирно оседает в полулегальных коллекциях. После третьего убийства, совершенного сидским кинжалом, Джеральда Хартвика начали разрабатывать всерьез.

После заката похолодало. На дворе стояла середина октября. Ален надвинул шапку на глаза, дохнул на руки — митенки защищали от холода, но кончики пальцев стыли. Еще раз проведя взглядом по кромке ближнего леса, он протянул заговоренный бинокль Грегу:  
— Подменишь меня на пару минут?  
— Только если ты оставишь мне кофе.  
— Не вопрос.  
Ален достал из рюкзака термос и вопросительно посмотрел на Трейси, но тот покачал головой:  
— Я недавно пил. Поделите с Грегом, там мало осталось.  
Кофе был хороший. Не обжигающий, но достаточно горячий и в меру крепкий. Некоторые предпочитали согреваться виски, но Ален не рисковал пить алкоголь на сидской стороне, и своим подчиненным не позволял. Ему самому вполне хватило одного не слишком приятного личного опыта. Прикрыв глаза, он сделал еще глоток.  
Все-таки странно, что Хартвик до сих пор не появился. Неужели они ошиблись с местом для засады? Может, он заметил слежку?  
— А это еще что за хрень? — поинтересовался Грег. — Для Дикой Охоты еще рано, вроде.  
— Где? — Ален залпом проглотил остаток кофе из крышки термоса и уставился на горизонт.

Для Большой Охоты действительно было слишком рано, да и полудюжина всадников не тянула на парадный выезд. Вокруг едва различимых, черных на сером, фигур маячили совсем уж призрачные точки — гончие.  
— Кого-то загоняют, — сообщил Грегори и повел биноклем ниже. — Оп-па, да это тоже сид! Чего это они на своих охотятся?  
— Дай сюда, — Ален отобрал у него свой бинокль. Парочка малоизвестных заговоров и две линзы, выменянные у кобольдов, не только увеличивали приближение, но позволяли видеть в темноте безо всяких инфракрасных примочек, которые по эту сторону границы все равно не работали, как и любая электроника.  
Длинные волосы и сидские тряпки не помешали ему узнать человека, которого он не видел пять лет.  
Которого безуспешно искал пять лет.  
— Нет, это не сид, — сказал Ален. — Это Коди.

Что такое пять лет по меркам фейри? Пять минут? Один танец, один бокал вина, один короткий разговор?  
Что такое пять лет по человеческим меркам? Довольно много. Можно, например, закончить колледж и пойти в университет, или поискать приличную работу. Влезть в кредиты, жениться, завести детей.  
А что такое пять лет с точки зрения человека, слишком поздно понявшего, что он совершил фатальную ошибку? Для того, кто струсил и потерял то единственное, что имело значение в жизни?

Ален Маршалл и Коди Янг дружили с детства, и Ален довольно долго считал Коди сидом, хотя тот вел себя совершенно по-человечески, только для обычного человека был, пожалуй, слишком красив. Впрочем, самого Алена тоже часто принимали за сида или, как минимум, за полукровку — из-за необычной внешности и совсем не кельтского разреза глаз.  
Полукровкой он и был, только фейри к этому не имели отношения. Отец Алена, нихонский инженер, после командировки в Ньютауне вернулся к своей семье, о которой Лиз Маршалл было прекрасно известно. Не то чтобы она всю жизнь мечтала стать матерью-одиночкой, но так уж вышло, и она ни о чем не жалела.   
Когда сын достаточно повзрослел, Лиз рассказала ему об отце. О существовании внебрачного ребенка тот не подозревал, и Ален, подумав, решил, что не будет искать встречи. Может, когда-нибудь потом...  
Коди жил в приемной семье, но больше времени проводил с Аленом и его матерью. Лиз Маршалл никогда не возражала против того, что Коди приходит к ним после школы, частенько кормила его ужином и оставляла ночевать в доме.  
До выпуска из школы Ален воспринимал красоту Коди почти как должное — привык. А потом ему начали сниться сны про близкого друга. Его улыбающиеся глаза, ямочки на щеках, узкие кисти рук, выступающие ключицы…  
Избегать Коди было бы неправильно и подло, он-то был ни в чем не виноват. Так что первый год в колледже стал для Алена сущим мучением. Учились они снова вместе, в одной группе, тренировались тоже вместе. За Коди толпой бегали девчонки, тот пыжился от гордости, но отношений почти не заводил, хотя два-три интрижки все же случились — уже на каникулах, которые Коди провел на побережье. Он упомянул об этом как-то вскользь, без особого интереса и без подробностей.  
Ален был не настолько популярен, но его тоже не обошли вниманием. Только вот ему это внимание было совершенно до лампочки. Знали бы эти бедняжки, что он влюблен в лучшего друга — наверное, разозлились бы не на шутку.

Ален был уверен, что Коди ни о чем не догадывается. А если и догадывается, то аккуратно обходит эту тему, и правильно делает, потому что дружба важнее. Его признание было настолько неожиданным, что Ален растерялся и… испугался. Испугался реакции матери, друзей и знакомых, осуждения, косых взглядов и сплетен. И соврал, что ничего такого не чувствует, мол, извини, друг.  
Идиотство, конечно… Коди все отлично понимал с самого начала. Скорее всего, даже раньше самого Алена. Понимал, видел, чувствовал и первым решился заговорить о том, что происходит между ними. И получил в ответ унизительный отказ от человека, которому доверял больше всего в этой жизни.

Чувствовать себя трусом и лжецом было отвратительно, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем отчаянием, которое обрушилось на Алена, когда Коди пропал. Конечно, он вполне мог уехать в другой город, но в Ньютауне подобные пропажи обычно означали, что человек так или иначе оказался на Той стороне. В пользу этой версии говорило то, что за последние пять лет по эту сторону Границы Коди Янг так и не объявился. Либо его похитили фейри, либо он ушел в их земли сам (и думать о причине его ухода было невыносимо). В любом случае, ничего хорошего. Человек не может жить с сидами. Чем быстрее его найдут и вернут, тем больше у него шансов остаться в здравом рассудке.

Через месяц после исчезновения Коди Ален бросил колледж и пришел в “сидский отдел”, как его сокращенно называли в то время. Официальное название даже Маккензи не мог выговорить без бумажки.  
Ален не имел ни малейшего понятия о работе полиции и очень смутное — о работе спецподразделения. Но у них тогда не хватало людей, так что капитан Маккензи взял его стажером. Алену было девятнадцать. За пять лет он получил лейтенанта, научился добывать информацию из людей и нелюдей и делать защитные артефакты, освоился на Той стороне и привел в отдел бывших однокашников Грегори Флинна и Трейси Ричардса, которые после окончания колледжа не знали, куда приткнуться. Маккензи доверял ему и оставлял вместо себя, уходя в отпуск.  
Лейтенант специального подразделения полиции Ален Маршалл никогда не нарушал приказов и не пользовался служебным положением в личных целях. Даже свои поиски он вел в свободное время. Но сейчас он собирался сорвать операцию по задержанию контрабандиста.  
Пять лет бесплодных поисков, сожалений и давящего чувства вины. Пять лет надежды и отчаяния, сменяющих друг друга. Этого было слишком много.

— Грег, приготовь аварийку, — приказал Ален.  
— За аварийный выход шеф нас уроет, — буркнул Грег. — Ты уверен? Это точно он?  
— Уверен. Не волнуйся, с вас не спросят. Я приказал, вы были обязаны повиноваться. Я все-таки старше по званию и руковожу операцией.  
Он не волновался. Совершенно. Ален был спокоен и собран. Он вытащит Коди, все остальное не имеет значения.  
— Ты идиот, или как? — лениво поинтересовался Грег. — Думаешь, мы бросим тебя на растерзание и побежим спасать свои задницы? Лучше придумай, что будем врать старику, чтобы показания сходились.  
— Пусть Трейс придумает, он не занят, — Ален достал нож и стянул с левой руки митенку. — Только Маккензи я врать не буду. Скажу как есть. Вот для крыс из бюро внутренних расследований нужна правдоподобная версия. Чтобы старика прикрыть.  
— Я могу остаться и дождаться, пока появится Хартвик, — предложил Трейси. — Если не возьму, то хоть доказательств наснимаю.  
— Не можешь, — возразил Ален.  
— Коди нас не видит, как и те веселые ребята на лошадках, — пояснил Грег. — У нас же маскировка. Ал собирается приманить их на кровь. Если Коди доберется раньше них, мы успеем смыться через аварийку, а если нет, нас порвут на ленточки. Или того, кто останется, если мы смоемся не все.  
— Коди успеет и мы уйдем все вместе, — прервал его Ален. — Ты готов? Я бросаю приманку, потом ты активируешь портал, мы хватаем Коди и валим. Три, два... поехали!  
Он поднялся во весь рост и полоснул ножом по ладони. Дичь и загонщики тотчас заметили их, но Коди, к счастью, был намного ближе. Когда он добежал до перелеска, где скрывались трое копов, Ален молча обхватил его за талию.  
— Грег, Трейси! — поторопил он. Всадники были уже совсем близко.  
Ребята прыгнули в аварийный портал, Ален и Коди последовали за ними.

Аварийка — мощная штука, но точность у такого портала низкая. Никогда не угадаешь, где тебя выкинет. В этот раз они оказались в Северном парке на берегу Уай. Спешить было некуда. Активация аварийного портала запустила тревожный сигнал в кабинете Маккензи, так что шеф сам примчится разбираться, что натворили его подчиненные. Но он у себя дома, так что пока это еще дежурный ему дозвонится, да пока старик доберется до парка…

Коди совершенно не изменился. Те же ямочки на щеках от улыбки, те же мелкие родинки, тот же озорной взгляд. Не повзрослел ни капельки. Да и с чего бы меняться тому, кто пять лет провел у сидов. Каштановые волосы только отросли ниже плеч. Это было красиво, но слишком уж непривычно.  
Ален обнял его, не обращая внимания на присутствие Грега и Трейси. Те, впрочем, проявили деликатность и отошли в сторону, не мешая их встрече.  
Слова застревали в горле, но Ален все же смог сказать:  
— Прости меня.  
— За что? — удивился Коди. Он чуть отстранился и внимательно смотрел ему в глаза.  
— За трусость. И за вранье.  
— Брось. Ты же искал меня. Слухи просочились, хотя сиды очень старались, чтобы я не узнал.  
— А толку-то. Я все равно не смог тебя найти. Ты сам сбежал.  
— Ален, если бы ты меня не искал, я бы и пытаться не стал, — серьезно сказал Коди. — Какой смысл бежать туда, где ты никому не нужен?  
Что ж. Этого, пожалуй, недостаточно, чтобы чувство вины отпустило его. Во всяком случае, не сразу.  
Но все же можно попробовать начать все заново, если уж Коди не возражает. Правда, Ален совершенно не понимал, с чего именно следует начинать.  
— Поцелуй меня, — подсказал Коди и улыбнулся, высунув кончик языка. Он часто так дразнился, и Ален вспомнил, как это сводило его с ума на первом курсе колледжа.  
У Коди были очень мягкие губы. Мягкие и теплые.  
Мир вокруг исчез. Грег и Трейси, все остальные люди и сиды, и чертова Граница, и дурацкий парк с речкой. Остался только Коди. Его Коди, который наконец-то вернулся домой.  
— Я люблю тебя. И тогда тоже любил, — сказал ему Ален, когда смог перевести дыхание. Вернуться в мир было непросто. — Прости, что солгал.  
— Прощаю, — улыбнулся Коди. — И хватит уже об этом. Я тоже тебя люблю. Никогда не переставал.

Невдалеке скрипнули тормоза и хлопнула дверца машины — Маккензи приехал по их души. Пора было разбираться с насущными проблемами.  
— Пойдем. Придется представить тебя начальству, — сказал Ален. — Сейчас меня уволят нахрен без выходного пособия, потому что аварийка в пересчете на бабло стоит больше, чем я заработал за пять лет. Но надо постараться, чтобы не уволили хотя бы Трейси и Грега.

Коди с любопытством оглядывался в квартире.  
— Я думал, у тебя холостяцкая берлога, — заметил он.  
— Смотря что называть холостяцкой берлогой, — пожал плечами Ален. — Я живу один, если ты об этом.  
— Я догадался. Просто у тебя… хорошо. Уютно.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я столько всего пропустил, — негромко сказал Коди, стоя к нему спиной. — Интересно было бы посмотреть, как ты здесь устраиваешься.  
Он подошел к книжным полкам, провел пальцами по корешкам, одобрительно присвистнул.  
Ну да. Библиотеку Ален собрал неплохую, хоть и маленькую пока. Много фольклора — как изданий для широкой публики, так и монографий. Отличный источник информации, если знать, как отсеять шелуху. Уголовное право, криминология — обычная, потому что специальных учебников криминологии для их отдела никто, конечно, не писал, они все изобретали сами, на ходу, приспосабливали для своих нужд все, что попадалось под руку. Получать специальное образование Ален не собирался, поэтому просто покупал и читал то, что советовал старик или что сам считал полезным для дела. Несколько томов ему как раз Маккензи и подарил.  
Кроме этого, на отдельной полке стояли несколько книг, о существовании которых по эту сторону Границы знали немногие. Четыре или пять — тоже подарки от старика и от Грега. Остальное Ален нашел и выменял самостоятельно. Экземпляр “Песен Этреа” обошелся ему в четыре лепреконских клада, но зато такого не было даже в библиотеке Облачного сада. В библиотеке Дома Пяти стихий тоже теперь не было, и Ален отдал бы еще пару лепреконских горшков, чтобы узнать в подробностях, как его оттуда сперли.  
Коди переместился к широкому столу под юго-западным окном гостиной. На столе стояли обычные пластиковые органайзеры со множеством мелких выдвижных ящичков, в какие складывают всякую офисную мелочь: скрепки-кнопки и прочее барахло. Коди безошибочно угадал, для чего их использовал Ален:  
— Все своими руками, да? Ничего себе…  
— Ну а кому такое доверишь. Настоящих мастеров-артефакторов у нас нет. А а меня вроде кое-что получается.  
— Для всего отдела амулеты мастеришь?  
— Да сколько там того отдела… — отмахнулся Ален, и это была чистая правда. Людей у них по-прежнему не хватало: старина Мак, Трейси с Грегом да Этан с Дэйви — вот и весь личный состав. И на том спасибо. Когда Ален только пришел в отдел, они работали втроем, вместе с тогдашним напарником Маккензи.

Это было до странности похоже на знакомство — когда ты впервые приглашаешь кого-то в гости. Вот только они были знакомы много лет. Ален понимал, почему Коди пока чувствует себя неловко: жизнь и привычки друга детства за время его отсутствия сильно изменились. Но Ален не сомневался, что Коди быстро освоится — и в этой квартире, и в его жизни.  
— Я в ванную! — наконец заявил он. — Дашь мне какой-нибудь шмот? А то у меня только вот это, — Коди подергал себя за полу бывшей роскошной сидской хламиды, которая на этой стороне потеряла всякий вид и стала похожа на драную серую тряпку, которой вытирали пыль и паутину.  
— Шкаф в спальне, — Ален махнул рукой на дверь. — Бери все, что нужно. Чистые полотенца там же.  
Коди скрылся в спальне, но скоро вышел со стопкой одежды и отправился в ванную. Правда, почти сразу же вернулся.  
— У тебя есть большие ножницы?  
— Да. Зачем тебе?  
— Просто дай мне их, пожалуйста.  
Ален молча достал из ящика стола ножницы и протянул Коди. Тот поблагодарил и снова ушел. Ален постоял немного, и пошел следом.

Коди стоял перед зеркалом, собрав отросшие волосы в пучок на затылке, и примеривался к ним ножницами. Выражение лица у него было сосредоточенное и какое-то уставшее, но, заметив Алена в зеркале, Коди беспечно улыбнулся.  
— Помочь?  
— Помоги, — согласился тот. — Только… не спрашивай ни о чем. Пока.  
— Не буду, — Ален взял ножницы. — Когда захочешь — расскажешь. Но ты мог бы просто пойти в парикмахерскую завтра утром. Криво же получится.  
— Вот завтра и пойду ровнять. А пока так.  
Ален не стал спорить. Если Коди это зачем-то нужно так срочно — пусть.  
Густые каштановые пряди упали на пол. Коди, обернувшись, переступил через них.  
— Спасибо. Давай я полечу тебе руку.  
— Да я и сам могу…  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но у меня получится лучше. И быстрее. Я там научился. Хоть какая-то польза от этих бессмертных засранцев.  
Кисть руки они тогда по-быстрому перетянули бинтом из автомобильной аптечки в машине Маккензи, и до сих пор Ален о ней не вспоминал. Ранка была неглубокая и почти не болела. Но неудобно, конечно.  
— Вот надо было тебе ладонь резать? — укоризненно сказал Коди. — Мог ведь сухожилие задеть.  
— Мне некогда было думать, что резать, — ворчливо отозвался Ален. — Просто нужна была кровь, причем быстро.  
Коди размотал присохший бинт, отчего ранка снова начала кровить. Он потянул Алена поближе к раковине и сунул его руку под холодную воду.  
— Антисептик где? — спросил он, открывая настенный шкафчик. — А, все, нашел.  
Он промокнул руку Алена полотенцем, быстро пшикнул на ладонь аэрозолем и накрыл пальцами другой руки.  
Когда он убрал руку, ранка превратилась в тонкий розовый шрам.  
— Он тоже исчезнет. Завтра или послезавтра, — заверил его Коди.  
— Круто. Спасибо, — Ален сжал и разжал кулак.  
— Еще болит?  
— Немного.  
— Дай сюда.  
Коди снова взял его руку и прикоснулся губами к раскрытой ладони, лизнул ее языком. Еще раз. И еще.  
Ничего подобного Ален никогда не испытывал. И ведь не то чтобы у него совсем никого не было за все это время. Просто все это было — не то.  
О боли он тут же забыл. И как дышать — тоже забыл. И куда делся пол из-под ног, не понял. Словно чья-то рука взяла его за позвоночник и подвесила где-то за пределами земной атмосферы, где не было и ни воздуха, ни силы тяжести.  
Коди смешно поморщился, подняв на него глаза:  
— Антисептик невкусный.  
— А я? — спросил Ален внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
— А ты — охренительный.  
Коди поцеловал его запястье, провел языком по предплечью до того места, где руку стягивал манжет чуть поддернутого рукава худи. Потом взялся обеими руками за полу и стащил с Алена худи вместе с майкой. Избавился от остатков сидских шелков и прижался к нему, горячей кожей к коже.  
— Ты... Кажется... В душ собирался? — выдохнул Ален ему в шею.  
— К черту душ. Потом. Я хочу тебя.  
Возразить на это было нечего, да и зачем? Ален тоже хотел его, как не хотел больше никогда и никого в жизни. И Коди, который прижимался к нему бедрами, прекрасно это чувствовал.  
— Идем, — Ален повлек его за собой в спальню.  
Душ, и верно, никуда не денется.

\------

Наутро после возвращения Коди Ален оставил ему свою кредитную карту и помчался в участок. Его ждал недовольный Маккензи с анализом проваленной операции, а в перспективе — внутреннее расследование.  
Трейси предлагал напирать на то, что Хартвик не явился на обычное место встречи в обычное время.  
— Я бы предположил утечку информации, но как-то не хочется думать о таком в нашем отделе, — он опустил взгляд.  
— И зря, — сердито сказал Маккензи. — Учитесь быть профессионалами. Версии на пустом месте не возникают. Проверять нужно каждую. Даже если знаете, что кто-то из вас налажал, это еще не значит, что другие факторы не могли повлиять на результат.  
— Ален не налажал, а вернул пропавшего без вести, — вмешался Грегори.  
— Придержи свои красивые истории для бюро внутренних расследований, защитничек! — Маккензи достал сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой. — По делу у тебя что-то есть? Вы все трое вели объект. Заметили что-нибудь необычное? Вспоминайте. Думайте. Ален, я не верю, что у тебя совсем отключились мозги.  
— Напрасно не верите, — хмыкнул Грег и демонстративно закашлялся, получив тычок под ребра. — Шеф, он нас избивает!  
— А что еще с вами, охламонами, делать? Ладно, идите. Хартвика нужно найти, желательно живого, но… черт с ним, тело тоже сойдет, на крайний случай. С телом можно работать, — Маккензи затянулся и выпустил дым. — Возможной утечкой я займусь пока сам, но это не освобождает вас от необходимости думать головой, а не задницей. Вопросы?  
— Можно взять Моргана или Бейли? — попросил Ален.  
— Обойдетесь. Морган и Бейли заняты. На нас, если вы вдруг забыли, не только Хартвик висит, так что разбирайтесь со своими косяками сами.  
— Чего и следовало ожидать, — вздохнул Трейси, когда они вышли из кабинета Маккензи.  
Ален задумчиво постучал пальцами по козырьку бейсболки.  
— Грег, сходишь на работу к Хартвику? Я там уже примелькался, могу спугнуть, если начну расспрашивать.  
Хартвик работал в баре на левом берегу Уай, возле бывшей больницы, превращенной в арт-центр.  
— Ладно. Ты пойдешь к нему домой?  
— Ага. А Трейси попрошу наведаться к твоей подружке.  
Девушка Грегори, Дейзи Митчелл, работала судмедэкспертом.  
— Почему это Трейси, а не меня? — возмутился Грег.  
— Потому что ты лучше умеешь работать с людьми, а Трейс — с фактами. Подробных заключений по телам жертв мы ведь еще не получали? — уточнил Ален.  
— Тех, что убиты сидскими кинжалами? — Трейси поправил очки. — Нет, у нас была только выдержка с подтверждением соответствия типа оружия входным отверстиям.  
— Уточни у Дейзи, не заметила ли она чего еще.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Трейси.  
— Только без глупостей! — пригрозил ему Грег.  
Трейси отмахнулся от него, но не ушел.  
— Ал, — сказал он. — Только не грызи себя из-за Хартвика. Ты все сделал правильно.  
— С чего ты взял, что я… — Ален возмутился было, но Грег не дал ему договорить:  
— С того, что мы тебя не первый день знаем. Трейси прав. Вот увидишь, этот засранец от кого-то узнал, что мы его ведем. И мы это докажем.  
— Ладно, — улыбнулся Ален. — Спасибо вам.


	2. Chapter 2

Центр судебной экспертизы находился в соседнем здании с полицейским управлением Ньютауна. При желании в него можно было попасть через короткий крытый переход, но Трейси захотелось пройтись по улице. Не самая лучшая идея, по правде говоря — снаружи моросил противный дождь, и пальто сразу отсырело, а очки мгновенно покрылись мелкими каплями, так что пришлось их временно снять. Мир вокруг стал слегка размытым, что даже пошло ему на пользу. Трейси нравились рисунки акварелью на сырой бумаге.  
В здании он протер и снова надел очки и постучался в кабинет, который Дейзи делила с коллегами. На месте был только Саймон Бишоп. Он оторвал взгляд от монитора и приветственно кивнул Трейси:  
— Дейзи делает аутопсию, должна уже скоро закончить, думаю. Подождешь тут?  
— Загляну к ней, если можно, — решил Трейси.  
Процесс вскрытия его не пугал, зато, если Дейзи работает над одним из тел по их делам, можно узнать что-нибудь полезное гораздо раньше, чем будет готов официальный отчет.  
Однако с этим ему не повезло.  
— Привет, — сказала Дейзи. — Подожди немного и лучше молча. Мне надо подумать, пока я буду его зашивать.  
— Это не наш клиент?  
— Вероятнее всего нет. Это свежий, обычный огнестрел.  
— Ладно.  
Облик Дейзи Митчелл не очень вязался с ее профессией: хрупкая блондинка с голубыми глазами и нежным голосом. Грегу она едва доставала макушкой до плеча. Колоритная получалась парочка.  
Тело на секционном столе принадлежало мужчине, лет сорока на вид. Дейзи спокойно и уверенно наложила швы и, подогнав каталку, не без труда переместила “клиента” в холодильную камеру.  
— Все, пойдем, — скомандовала она, снимая перчатки и защитные пластиковые очки. — У меня для вас любопытные новости.  
— Заключения готовы?  
— Увы, еще нет. Я отправила материалы на токсикологическую экспертизу.  
— Токсикологическую? — удивился Трейси, следуя за ней по коридору. — Но ведь они были убиты кинжалом?  
— Я такого не говорила. Я сказала, что входные отверстия соответствуют вашему кинжалу.  
— Подожди… То есть смерть наступила не от проникающего в сердце?  
— Бинго! Смерть наступила раньше. Во всех трех случаях. Интересно, правда?  
— Еще как! Получается, что нас хотят заставить поверить, будто все дело в сидском клинке, а на самом деле… а от чего наступила смерть на самом деле?  
— А вот это и есть главная проблема, — огорченно вздохнула Дейзи, толкая дверь кабинета. — Причину смерти я установить не смогла. Предполагаю органический яд, вызвавший остановку сердца. Но не знаю, удастся ли что-то найти.  
— А точное время смерти получилось узнать?  
— Да, с небольшой погрешностью. Сейчас я тебе скину на почту.  
— Спасибо. Не знаешь, когда можно ждать результатов от химиков?  
— Понятия не имею. Они очень загружены, как всегда. Попробуй поторопить через свое начальство.  
— Ага. Спасибо еще раз. Увидимся.  
Трейси отправил полученную информацию Алену и Грегу и отправился обратно к Маккензи.

\---

Хартвик снимал жилье на северной окраине, в одном из бесчисленных тупичков с цветочными именами, ни один из которых не оправдывал своего названия. Вместо ирисов, лилий и прочих мимоз взгляду прохожего предлагались ряды унылых одинаковых кирпичных либо бетонных коробок. Двухэтажные коттеджи с треугольными фронтонами и застекленными эркерами на Певенси-роуд, где жил Ален, тоже, конечно, походили на близнецов, но все же отличались друг от друга хоть немного, и выглядели повеселее.

Машины Хартвика перед домом не было. Ален позвонил несколько раз, обошел дом и постучался с черного хода. Никто не открывал. Телефон в кармане куртки запиликал, и Ален поспешил ответить, чтобы не привлекать внимания соседей: разрешения у него, конечно, не было, но обыскивать квартиру точно придется.  
Звонил Грегори:  
— У меня пусто. Хартвик должен был выйти на работу, но не появлялся и не звонил.  
— Ясно, спасибо. Дома его тоже нет. Кажется. Если только он не лежит мертвый внутри.  
— Пойдешь проверять? — спросил Грег.  
— А куда деваться… Отзвонюсь потом.  
— Принято.  
Вслед за звонком Грега он получил сообщение от Трейси насчет предполагаемого яда и, уже не колеблясь, нажал на дверную ручку: заперто.  
Пришлось доставать отмычки. Дверь поддалась легко. Ален скользнул внутрь, аккуратно прикрыв ее за собой.

Что ж, Хартвика, живого или мертвого, в доме не было. Ален поискал ноутбук, ежедневник или хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы дать подсказку, где искать хозяина квартиры, однако нашел только подставку с вентилятором: ноут существовал, но Хартвик определенно забрал его с собой.  
Не обнаружил Ален и склада сидских артефактов. Как они и предполагали, дома Хартвик ничего не хранил, кроме пары безделушек, на первый взгляд, совершенно бесполезных: латунная брошь в виде листа папоротника, почему-то с цветком, и вырезанная из цельного куска дерева шкатулка с несложной резьбой. Внутри нашлась небольшая фотография без рамки: светловолосая девушка с карими глазами. Черты ее лица напомнили Алену искомого Джерри Хартвика. Девушка могла быть его младшей сестрой… вот только в деле Хартвика никакие сестры не упоминались. Судя по документам, он был единственным ребенком в семье.  
Он переснял фотографию камерой смартфона, переслал Трейси и набрал его номер:  
— Найди мне всё по семье Хартвика, пожалуйста. Это срочно. Девушка — явно его родственница: кузина, сводная сестра, что-то в таком духе. Скорее всего, у нее другая фамилия, иначе мы бы о ней знали.  
— Хорошо, Ал. Ты у него в квартире?  
— Да, но кроме этой фотки тут ничего и никого. Я опрошу соседей, потом обратно в участок.  
Ален положил фото назад в шкатулку и, поколебавшись немного, сфотографировал еще и брошь. Затем вышел, осторожно захлопнув за собой дверь, и отправился разговаривать с соседями.  
Это, конечно, ничего не дало. Хартвика они едва знали в лицо, видели довольно редко, как и домовладельца. Потеряв впустую добрый час, Ален сел в машину и поехал на Джеймс-стрит. Он собирался заскочить в одну из разномастных забегаловок напротив участка, продающих еду навынос, но звонок Маккензи уничтожил надежду на поздний обед:  
— Новый труп, — сообщил шеф. — Эксперты уже выехали на место, твои гаврики тоже.  
— Адрес скинете?  
— Он тебе не понадобится. Это кампус колледжа.  
— Твою ж мать, — выругался Ален. — Я еду.

Грег ждал его на парковке кампуса.  
— Студент или препод? — спросил Ален.  
— Ни то, ни другое. Девушка здесь не училась и не работала, но…  
— Выкладывай уже. Хреновые новости?  
— Трейс показал мне фото. Боюсь, что мы нашли родственницу Хартвика.  
— Вообще отлично… Ты в курсе, что это была наша единственная зацепка?  
— Эй, полегче! Я ее не убивал.  
— Шуточки у тебя, — буркнул Ален.  
— Все лучше, чем совсем никаких. Куда подевалось твое чувство юмора, Ал?  
— Не знаю, — он потянул за козырек бейсболки, чуть приподняв ее и надвинув снова. — Я до сих пор не вижу во всем этом никакого смысла, а так не бывает даже у сидов. У всех есть цель и мотивы.

Дейзи осматривала тело, ее напарник Саймон и Трейси вглядывались в залежи опавших листьев вокруг. На жертве было мятое платье невнятного зеленовато-серого цвета: Ален совсем недавно видел нечто похожее. Одежда фейри с Той стороны, которая теряет приличный вид при пересечении Границы. Он добыл из кармана пару медицинских перчаток.  
— Привет. Чем порадуешь?  
Дейзи подняла голову:  
— До аутопсии — только очевидным: внешних повреждений нет. Хватит с нас поспешных выводов. Но... посмотри на роговицу.  
Ален присел и осторожно приподнял левое веко.  
Да уж, зрелище было то еще: радужка глаза неестественно-алого цвета и абсолютно невозможной формы — правильная восьмиконечная звезда. Возможно, очередные эпатажные контактные линзы, но Дейзи тоже должна была об этом подумать в первую очередь и проверить.  
— Это не линзы, так?  
— Нет. И насколько мне известно, болезней или веществ, способных вызвать настолько симметричные изменения, не существует. Хотя я, конечно, не могу знать всего.  
Девушку заколдовали. Дейзи не могла сказать этого вслух: она работала бок о бок с "фейским" отделом уже не первый месяц, но до сих пор отказывалась применять их терминологию не только в отчетах, но и в устной речи.  
— Документы у нее были?  
— Ничего. Ни на ней, ни поблизости.  
— Трейс, — позвал Ален. — Ты успел что-нибудь найти по родственникам Хартвика?  
— Нет, меня выдернули в процессе.  
— Можешь поискать сейчас?  
— Лезть в систему с общественного вайфая?  
— М-м… да, ты прав, лучше не стоит. Попробуй поймать Моргана, может, он в конторе. Пусть он покопает.  
Пока Трейси звонил Дэйви Моргану, Ален и Грегори вслед за криминалистами осмотрели аккуратную полянку под буками, щедро присыпанную опавшей листвой. Ничто не указывало на то, что тело привезли на машине или притащили волоком. Оно как будто возникло в воздухе на небольшой высоте и упало на землю.  
— Выкинули с Той стороны, — констатировали оба почти хором.

За желтой лентой появились люди, чье присутствие на месте преступления бесило любого детектива. Гвен Миллс из криминальной хроники регионального телеканала была, возможно, неплохим человеком, но, как любой журналист, никогда не задумывалась об интересах следствия.  
— Детектив Маршалл, — она помахала рукой. — Вы не могли бы пропустить нас?  
Гвен сопровождал оператор.  
— Ни в коем случае.  
Вот чего им сейчас совсем не нужно, так это лица покойной мисс Веспер крупным планом на всех телеэкранах.  
— Вы уже знаете имя жертвы?  
— Нет, — соврал он. Ален еще не понимал, почему, но чувствовал, что информацию стоило придержать.  
— У вас уже есть гипотеза?  
— Без комментариев.  
— Ален, ну будь человеком!  
— Ничем не могу помочь, ребята. Ждите пресс-релиза.  
— Злюка! — Гвен отвернулась от Алена и попыталась подступиться к Саю, но тот был стреляный воробей и тоже отделался стандартным “Без комментариев”.

Опрос закончили только к вечеру: Ален и Трейси взяли на себя администрацию колледжа, а Грег — ту парочку, что обнаружила тело. Бессмысленная трата времени, но процедура есть процедура. Под конец Ален уже готов был сожрать болтливого замдиректора колледжа, чьи россказни ни на секунду не приблизили их к ответу на вопрос, почему тело оказалось на территории кампуса. Зато порадовал наконец звонок от Дэйви:  
— Джулианна Веспер. Эта леди была двоюродной сестрой Хартвика. Они почти ровесники и, похоже, были довольно близки в детстве. Исчезла четыре месяца назад, объявлена в розыск.  
— Спасибо, Дэйв. Так, все. Возвращаемся в контору. Только сначала чего-нибудь пожрать купим.

Маккензи обвел подчиненных взглядом и кивнул Алену:  
— Выкладывай.  
— Думаю, что Хартвик занимался контрабандой не по своей воле. Его шантажировали жизнью и безопасностью Джулианны Веспер, его кузины. Что касается первых трех трупов, то это, скорее всего, вообще не его работа, потому что получается бессмыслица. Теоретически, конечно, кто-то мог приказать Джерри Хартвику убить этих людей так, чтобы подозрения падали на него самого, но зачем их травить перед этим?  
— Незачем, — кивнул Маккензи. — Что собираешься делать?  
— Пока что Хартвик — единственный, кто может дать хоть какие-то ответы. В наших интересах перехватить его на этой стороне, пока он не узнал о смерти Джулианы и не отправился к сидам мстить. Надо объявлять его в розыск.  
— Давайте.  
— Домой нам сегодня не светит, как я понимаю? — уточнил Грегори.  
— Не задавай дурацких вопросов.

Да, домой в ближайшие часы никому из отдела попасть не светило, а Алена впервые за пять лет кто-то дома ждал. И у этого кого-то не было в квартире стационарного телефона, который Ален давно отключил за ненадобностью. И мобильный для Коди купить просто не успел.  
Он посмотрел на часы: 20:45, еще не слишком поздно. Вздохнул и набрал номер Фэй, молясь, чтобы та была дома, а не на смене. Фэй Донован жила на первом этаже, и благодаря ей Алену ни разу не приходилось открывать отмычками собственную квартиру, когда он в очередной раз забывал в участке ключи — а случалось это с завидной регулярностью.  
— Добрый вечер, Фэй, извини, что беспокою. Ты сейчас дома?  
— Привет. Да, я у себя.  
— Слушай, у меня к тебе просьба. Понимаешь, у меня в квартире находится человек. Его зовут Коди. И у него, как это ни тупо, нет мобильного телефона. А городского у меня тоже нет. И мне очень срочно надо с ним поговорить. В общем… ты не могла бы подняться ко мне и дать ему трубку?  
— Ален…  
— Да, я понимаю, что это странно звучит.  
— Да не то слово… ладно, — хмыкнула Фэй, — с тебя потом подробности и пиво.

— Между прочим, мобильник я себе уже купил, — сообщил Коди. — Но ты не оставил мне свой номер.  
— Я идиот, — виновато сказал Ален. — Номер есть у Фэй, сбрось мне свой, хорошо? А еще... я не знаю, когда вернусь домой. Прости, пожалуйста.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Много всего, и на самом деле, у нас часто так бывает.  
— Мой парень — коп, — вздохнул Коди. — Мне надо начинать привыкать, да?  
— Угу.  
— Ладно. Я тебя люблю. Возвращайся.  
— Куда я денусь. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Фэй снова взяла трубку:  
— Эй, так у меня теперь в соседях два раздолбая по цене одного? — насмешливо спросила она.  
— Ну… ты же сама все слышала. Коди будет жить со мной, и да, теперь он тоже твой сосед, получается.  
— Ладно. Удачи тебе там.  
— Спасибо.  
Он положил трубку и через пару минут получил сообщение: “Это Коди. У нас отличная соседка! :Р”  
Ален улыбнулся, сохранил номер и написал в ответ: “Да, Фэй хороший человек”.

Джерри Хартвик был родом из Литл-Бридж, небольшого городка на восточном побережье. Родители Джулианы Веспер жили в том же округе, так что сообщить им о смерти дочери лично возможности не было. Звонок решили отложить до утра.  
Часа через полтора позвонила Дейзи:  
— Ребят, я на сегодня всё. Хотела пораньше заняться вашей девицей, но ее до сих пор не привезли, так что я домой.  
— То есть как это не привезли? — не понял Ален.  
— Я не знаю, но тело к нам не доставили.  
— А кто забирал его из парка?  
— Ну, как обычно, спецмашина.  
Спецмашину весь участок звал труповозкой, но Дейзи в своей речи тщательно избегала подобного жаргона.  
— Очень странно. Спасибо, Дей, я проверю. Доброй ночи.  
— Ага, и тебе тоже, не сочти уж за издевательство.


	3. Chapter 3

В приемной центра судмедэкспертизы дежурил незнакомый парень. Ален представился и спросил:  
— Могу я узнать, где находится тело Джулианны Веспер? Его должны были привезти еще днем. Найдено в парке колледжа.  
Дежурный побледнел:  
— С ним в-возникла... проблема.  
— Какого рода проблема?  
— Тело не доставили. Оно... исчезло по пути.  
— Стоп, что значит «по пути»? — Ален начал злиться. Не на дежурного, конечно, он тут не виноват... Хотя должен был как минимум сообщить об инциденте.  
— Труп пропал из машины.  
— По пути? — переспросил Ален. — Пока машина ехала? Это вообще как?  
— Я... я не знаю.  
И правда, откуда ему знать.  
— Так. Мне нужно поговорить с вашими... сотрудниками. Теми, кто должен был его доставить. Где они сейчас?  
— Сменились и ушли домой, — осторожно ответил дежурный.  
— Тогда мне нужны имена, адреса и контактные телефоны.  
— Имена я вам напишу, а остальную информацию не могу дать без разрешения моего начальника, — осмелел парень.  
— Вот как... Что ж, — Ален взглянул на часы, — тогда звони своему начальнику. Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я сам позвонил? Уж его номер я и без твоей помощи найду.

В отдел он вернулся с двумя адресами.  
— Дэйв, найди мне этих двоих по базе и распечатай фото. Ты останешься на связи. Этан, поедешь со мной. Трейси, Грег, привезите второго. Нажмите на него по дороге, потом сличим показания.  
— А кто они вообще и что нам от них нужно? — поинтересовался Грегори.  
— Наши доблестные труповозы, — язвительно сказал Ален. — У них из машины каким-то образом тело нашей жертвы пропало.  
— Что? — хором переспросил отдел.  
— Я пока знаю не больше вашего. Дэйв, что с фотками?  
Дэвид молча протянул две распечатки.  
— Ага, спасибо. Поехали.

Водитель труповозки, пожилой грузный дядька с обвисшими усами, сразу понял, что запираться бессмысленно.  
— Ну, остановился я, вышел отлить. Напарник в машине остался. Говорит, что ничего не видел и не слышал. Уже когда приехали и открыли дверцу, заметили. Кому она вообще понадобилась, эта мертвая девка?  
— Почему не сообщили сразу? — Ален проигнорировал вопрос.  
— Ну а ты бы побежал докладывать начальству, что потерял труп?  
«Побежал бы, — подумал Ален, — но тебе этого не понять». Скрывать что-то от Маккензи он не привык, а уж тем более — свои косяки.

Сопровождающий, естественно, твердил то же самое: что никуда не выходил, ничего не видел и не слышал. Пришлось отпустить обоих — больше они рассказать ничего не могли.  
— Возможно, он и правда не слышал, — заметил Грег. — Могли морок наслать.  
— Скорее всего, так и было. Черт, только время зря теряем. — Ален потер веки пальцами. — И абсурда все больше... какой смысл в этом похищении трупа?  
— Я тоже его не вижу.  
— Ладно. Мне надо поспать пару часов, все равно от меня сейчас толку никакого. Простите, но я займу диван.  
— Диван займу я, — возразил Трейси. — А ты вали спать домой. И вам, парни, не помешает. Сейчас мы все равно ничего гениального не придумаем. А я побуду здесь на всякий случай.  
— Трейс, ты чего? — удивился Грег.  
— Все нормально, бро. Меня сейчас дома никто не ждет.  
— Это как-то неправильно... — попытался воспротивиться Ален, но Трейси перебил его:  
— Тебе напомнить, сколько месяцев ты прожил в этом кабинете в общей сложности? Надо же тебе иногда в своей квартире ночевать.  
— Ладно. Спасибо.  
Было бы глупо притворяться, что ему не хочется домой: убедиться, что с Коди все в порядке, и вообще... Правда, он предпочел бы не садиться за руль, когда глаза слипаются, но выбора не было.

Коди спал одетым в гостиной, но поднял голову, когда Ален вошел.  
— Извини, я не хотел тебя будить, — он присел рядом. Коди потянулся к нему:  
— Тебе не за что извиняться.  
Такой теплый. Настоящий. Так естественно смотрится в этой комнате, на этом диванчике, как будто всегда здесь жил.  
— Ты голодный? — спросил Коди.  
— Нет. Я, честно говоря, жутко хочу спать.  
— Тогда пойдем в спальню, а то ты сейчас тут уснешь.  
— Угу, — он уже почти спал, но на автомате добрел до постели, разделся и скользнул под одеяло. Коди устроился рядом и обнял за шею. Ален прижал его к себе и отключился.

Утром, когда он вышел из ванной, Коди возился с кофеваркой. Кофеварка была новомодная — подарок отдела на день рождения.   
— Доброе утро. Разобрался, как ею пользоваться?  
— Ага, еще вчера. — Ну да, в доме у Янгов всегда было полно техники, и кофе он всегда любил, так что девайс должен был освоить в первую очередь. — Скоро будет готов.  
Коди подошел и шепнул прямо в его губы:   
— Доброе утро.  
Очень доброе. Каким еще может быть утро, когда тебя так целуют? Взять бы выходной, а еще лучше — отпуск. Ему ведь положен какой-нибудь отпуск?  
— Я бы остался с тобой и никуда не поехал, но...  
— Я знаю. Будет глупо, если тебя из-за меня выгонят с работы, да?  
— Ну... я думаю, на первое время нам на жизнь хватит, — задумчиво сказал Ален, взъерошив волосы Коди. Он все-таки сходил постригся — не так, как раньше, немного короче. Новая прическа шла ему еще больше.  
— Эй, ты же не серьезно?  
— Разумеется, нет. У нас дело не закрыто, я должен с ним разобраться, даже если меня потом уволят к чертям. Долбаный Хартвик, чтоб ему.  
— Все плохо?  
— Все просто зашибись. Мы не можем найти подозреваемого, у нас новый труп, который к тому же пропал. Обычный кризис, в общем. Разве что тела из труповозки... то есть спецмашины у нас еще не воровали. Ничего, выгребем, не в первый раз, — усмехнулся Ален, доставая поджаренный хлеб из тостера. — Лучше расскажи, чем ты вчера занимался, а потом я побегу.  
— Да ничего особенного, — улыбнулся Коди. — Постригся, прошелся по магазинам, купил себе пару шмоток и телефон. Прибрался немного.  
— Да тут вроде чисто было.  
— Ну, надо же мне было чем-то заняться.  
— И то верно. Черт, мне так жаль, что не могу проводить с тобой больше времени сейчас.  
— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулся Коди. — Я справлюсь. Я же знаю, что ты вернешься.  
Что-то мелькнуло в этой улыбке совсем не веселое, но тут же пропало. Ален даже не был уверен, что ему не показалось.  
— В четыре утра, ага, — вздохнул он. — Или вообще послезавтра. Люблю свою работу.  
— Это был сарказм, или?  
— Сейчас был сарказм, но вообще-то я и в самом деле люблю свою работу.  
— Это же здорово.  
Возникла неловкая пауза.  
— Ты тоже чувствуешь себя странно, да? — спросил Ален. — Мы вроде бы друг друга хорошо знаем, но как будто знакомимся заново. Многое изменилось, пока тебя не было.  
— Это ненадолго. На самом деле, было бы странно, если бы все застыло, как в сказке про спящую красавицу. Странно и неправильно. И ты не так уж изменился, на самом деле.  
Какая же у Коди улыбка... Завораживает, словно чары фейри. И как же хорошо, что можно больше не притворяться, будто у него не замирает все внутри от этого взгляда. Что можно прижать к себе и поцеловать в пахнущие черничным джемом губы...

Уже на пороге Ален кое-что вспомнил:  
— Слушай, Фэй сказала тебе, где работает?  
— Ага, она дала мне визитку, где-то тут была, — Коди нашел карточку и прочел: «Таун Гарден». Я не помню такого кафе. Меллон-стрит — это же недалеко от Сити-Кампуса?  
— Да. Его раньше и не было. Точнее, там была гнусная забегаловка, но ее продали года три назад. Новые владельцы сделали из нее конфетку. Мы с ребятами туда часто ходим. Загляни, отличное место.  
— Ладно, схожу поблагодарю за помощь.

— Привет, народ. Есть какие-нибудь новости? — спросил Ален, входя в кабинет.  
Грегори сидел на подоконнике, взлохмаченный Трейси пил кофе из огромного картонного стакана. На столе рядом с его ноутбуком красовались пакеты с рогаликами, кексами и прочей выпечкой: весь отдел, не сговариваясь, решил накормить его если не завтраком, то хоть каким-то подобием. Ален со смешком добавил к композиции купленные по дороге пончики и два американо:  
— От нехватки сахара и кофеина мы сегодня точно не помрем.  
Вслед за Аленом появились Этан и Дэйви, тоже с бумажными пакетами в руках.  
— Я смотрю, у нас день обжорства, — засмеялся Дэйви, пристраивая шляпу на вешалку.  
— Я был первым, — ехидно сказал Грег. — А вы все просто повторяете. И нечего тут склад устраивать. Принесли — ешьте.  
— По телу пока ничего, — сообщил Трейси, проглотив кофе. — Машину Хартвика и его самого никто не видел.  
— Если он не на Той стороне, то еще в городе. Будем пока считать, что он жив и скрывается. Где у нас лучше всего можно спрятаться? — Ален взглянул на пришпиленную к стене карту Ньютауна.  
— В доках, — обреченно сказал Грег. — Там не то что машину — дирижабль можно спрятать. Как же я ненавижу доки...  
Доки начинались за сорок седьмым шоссе, ниже Транспортного моста, и тянулись по правому берегу Уай до того места, где в нее впадала Эбби, уже в самом широком месте дельты. Почти шестьсот гектаров унылых складов и ангаров с контейнерами. Фейри подобные места не жаловали, поэтому сидский отдел в доках бывал реже, чем их коллеги из участка, но фронт работ все представляли себе более чем хорошо.  
Вошел Маккензи:  
— О, все в сборе. Очень кстати. Излагайте план действий.  
— Вы уже в курсе про исчезновение тела? — спросил Ален.  
— Да, Трейси рассказал.  
Ален подошел к доске, на которой были развешены фото: Джеральд Хартвик, Джулианна Веспер и три предыдущие жертвы, а также орудие убийства, которое оказалось вовсе не орудием.  
— Вызвать родителей Веспер на опознание мы не можем, тела нет. Но информации по ней и Хартвику недостаточно, нужно ехать разговаривать с семьями. И прочесать доки. А также получить как можно скорее результаты токсикологии и вплотную заняться этими гражданами, чтобы окончательно подтвердить или исключить связь с делом Хартвика. Если он перестает быть главным подозреваемым, то по ним у нас вообще ничего, кроме имен... Нас троих на это не хватит, кэп.  
— Эти жертвы все равно пока наши, связаны они с Хартвиком или нет. Яд ядом, но контрабандный кинжал был, так что просто передать их коллегам мы не можем. Хотя, возможно, придется работать в связке с отделом убийств. Морган, Бейли, займетесь ими. В приоритетном порядке. Я разрешаю приостановить остальные дела.  
Дэвид Морган и Этан Бейли с готовностью кивнули. Остальные дела, которые им обычно поручали как самым младшим, чаще всего представляли собой стопки заявлений, точнее, бессвязных рассказов городских сумасшедших, из которых процентов пять, возможно, действительно имели отношение к настоящим фейри.  
— Где там живет семья Веспер?  
— Литл-Бридж.  
— Ага. Значит, в Литл-Бридж поедет Флинн.  
— Ну, спасибо! — возмутился Грег. — Рассказывать безутешным родственникам, что мы продолбали тело? Всю жизнь мечтал.  
— Зря ты не хотел в доки, — заметил Ален. — На самом деле, я бы сам съездил, но...  
— Тебе лучше оставаться в городе, — прервал его Маккензи. — Хартвик может сам объявиться в любой момент. На доки вам с Ричардсом сегодняшний день.

Трейси поудобнее устроился на сиденье. Хотелось подремать, пока Ален вел машину, но до Старого дока, примыкавшего к городским кварталам, было всего пять минут езды от участка. Не то что поспать — закрыть глаза толком не успеешь.  
Надо было напроситься с Грегом.  
Ален покосился на него:  
— Не выспался?  
— Есть немного.  
— Давай заедем возьмем еще кофе? И чего-нибудь на обед, а то ж застрянем в этом лабиринте Минотавра до вечера.  
— Не то чтобы я не ценил твою заботу, дружище, но кофе в меня уже не лезет. А вот насчет обеда это ты вовремя сообразил.  
Даже удивительно, обычно-то ему напоминать приходится.   
— Ага. Спасибо тебе, — начал было Ален снова, но Трейси прервал его:  
— Хватит благодарить, Ал, это и правда пустяк. Особенно по сравнению с тем, сколько времени в участке проводишь ты. Скажи лучше, как у вас?  
Ален не смог удержать улыбку:  
— Все хорошо.  
— Вот и чудесно. Я очень рад за тебя.  
Ему и правда приятно было видеть друга таким, впервые за долгое время.

Пять лет назад они с Грегом толком не поняли, что произошло. Сначала пропал Коди, потом Ален исчез из колледжа, ничего никому не объяснив. За те два года, пока Трейси и Грег заканчивали учебу, они почти не пересекались, но потом неожиданно столкнулись в городе, выбрались вместе поужинать. Грег тогда признался Алену, что сногсшибательная карьера дипломированного специалиста по автомобильному делу (читай — автомеханика в гараже) его совсем не прельщает, и Трейси с ним согласился. Оба они пошли учиться в ближайший колледж на первую попавшуюся специальность просто потому, что не хватило баллов для поступления в университет.  
Ален удивил их тем, что служит в полиции, что было само по себе неожиданно. А кроме того, рассказал немного о «сидском отделе» и признался, что им вечно не хватает людей... И как-то так вышло, что они работают вместе уже больше двух лет, о чем Трейси совершенно не жалеет.  
За это время он, конечно, сообразил, что привело друга в полицию. О Коди с тех пор не было никаких новостей, но Ален продолжал искать. На этой стороне и на Той.  
Он был не из тех людей, которые от отчаяния впадают в депрессию и перестают жить. И на мрачного, замкнувшегося в себе типа не тянул, хотя вполне мог прикинуться и таким, если понадобится. Ал не разучился заразительно смеяться и валять дурака, охотно принимал приглашения на дружеские посиделки, когда появлялось немного свободного времени, но счастливым до возвращения Коди все равно не выглядел. Не для того, кто знал его близко.

На въезде в первый док стоял шлагбаум, и вся территория, по идее, была огорожена, но дыр в этой ограде было немало.  
Дежурный, разумеется, никого и ничего подозрительного не видел, на предъявленное фото Хартвика отрицательно покачал головой.  
— И всегда-то они ничего не видят и не слышат. Как слепоглухонемые. Как их вообще на работу берут? — буркнул Трейси.  
— Думаю, что как раз таких и берут, — возразил Ален. — Если они по каждому сомнительному поводу будут полицию вызывать, долго на своем месте не продержатся. Начальники не любят траблмейкеров.  
— А как же Маккензи? У нас весь отдел такой.  
— Старина Мак — это другой разговор. Думаю, он сам был тем еще траблмейкером. Да и сейчас с высоким начальством не особо ладит. И до сих пор капитан, а служит уже лет тридцать, не меньше.  
— Жаль,что у нас нет мотоцикла. Петлять по ангарам было бы проще и быстрее.  
Ален посмотрел на серое низкое небо и скривился:  
— Не-а, не жаль. Скоро дождь пойдет. Холодный и противный. В машине хоть отогреться можно.  
— Не романтик ты. Байк — это же красиво.  
— Угу, очень романтично — простыть под дождем и приехать домой, обвешавшись соплями. Коди обрадуется.  
Он остановил машину перед грязно-серой коробкой, в которой действительно можно было спрятать целый дирижабль.  
— Пошли, романтик.

Таких серых коробок вокруг L-образного бассейна ньютаунских доков были десятки, и все выглядели одинаково подозрительными. Проверить их вдвоем за один день было просто невозможно, да и доступ имелся далеко не всюду: некоторые ангары просто были закрыты. Так что они выбирали наугад.  
На территории доков располагались несколько предприятий: доставка, стройматериалы, даже внезапный цветочный магазин. Трейси с Аленом объехали их все — безрезультатно.  
Только к вечеру они нашли потрепанный, но еще вполне приличный темно-серый «танго», который просто стоял на парковке возле офиса металлургического склада. Офис уже закрылся, да и вряд ли бы там кто-то опознал владельца машины. Внутри обнаружилась автомобильная страховка на имя Джеральда Хартвика и больше ничего интересного. Впрочем, Ален, посветив фонариком на заднее сиденье, снял с него тонкий светлый и довольно длинный волос, явно не принадлежавший коротко стриженному Хартвику.  
— Джулианна Веспер? — предположил Трейси, открыв на смартфоне фотографию последней жертвы. Волос казался немного длинноватым, но ведь и фото девушки было не вчерашним.  
— Похоже, конечно, но это мог быть кто угодно, на самом деле. Нам повезет, если у криминалистов остался образец ее волос. Учитывая, что тело даже до морга не довезли... Ну, может в парке что-то подобрали.  
— А труповозку они не осматривали после пропажи?  
— Черт... Я сам должен был об этом подумать! — Ален хлопнул себя по лбу. — Вот же идиот. Надеюсь, что Дейзи собрала там все, что можно. Она дотошная.  
— Надо, чтобы они и эту машину осмотрели, мы могли что-нибудь пропустить.  
— Ты хотел сказать: «ты мог пропустить»? Да, ты прав. Я мог.  
— Ал, твоя гиперответственность иногда немножко бесит, ты в курсе? Немножко сильно бесит. — сердито сказал Трейси. — У всех есть право на ошибку. Успокойся, ладно?  
— Угу, — кивнул Ален. — Дай мне минуту.  
— Да хоть две.  
Ален отошел на несколько шагов, снял бейсболку и запрокинул голову, подставив лицо мелкому моросящему дождю. Постоял так немного и вернулся.  
— Спасибо, Трейс. Позвони криминалистам, пока я опечатаю машину.

Когда они вернулись в участок, позвонил Грег. Трейси включил громкую связь:  
— Родителей Веспер нет дома, уехали на выходные, вернутся завтра во второй половине дня, по словам соседей.  
— Выходные? — удивился Ален.  
— Сегодня суббота, чувак. У нормальных людей это выходной день. И воскресенье тоже, — сообщил Грег. — Ты вообще знаешь, что такое воскресенье?  
— Не, не слышал. Продолжай.  
— Я заехал к родственникам Хартвика. Он уехал в Ньютаун года полтора назад. До этого поработал пару лет на континенте. С Джулианной продолжал общаться. Она ездила в гости к Хартвику в Ньютаун после его переезда. А что у вас?  
— Машина Хартвика в доках и волос на заднем сиденье. Возможно, ее, — сказал Трейси.  
— Ух ты! То есть это он спер труп?  
— Точно не знаем. Заключение по волосам будет завтра.  
— А дети что-нибудь накопали?  
«Детьми» за глаза называли Этана и Дэйви. Этану едва исполнилось двадцать, и он действительно выглядел еще совсем мальчишкой. Да и Дэйв был старше всего на год и производил впечатление более взрослого только благодаря шляпе.  
— Они еще не вернулись. Ты там нормально устроился?  
— Да ничего, в номере даже вайфай есть... в одном углу. А сотовая связь только в ванной, так что я на толчке сижу.  
— Избавь нас от подробностей, — скривился Ален.  
— Да ладно, я же звоню, а не...  
Трейси отключил громкую связь и приложил трубку к уху:  
— Ладно, дружище, спасибо, до завтра.  
Закончив разговор, он виновато пожал плечами:  
— Ну... это Грег.  
Маккензи, выслушав новости, велел им обоим отправляться по домам, чему Трейси несказанно обрадовался.  
— А вы? — спросил Ален.  
— Я дождусь Бейли и Моргана и тоже поеду к себе. До завтра мы вряд ли узнаем что-то интересное, если только наши юные дарования не раскрыли за день тройное убийство. Но токсикологию нам еще не отдали.

Перед тем, как выехать на Чарльз-стрит, Ален остановился у азиатской забегаловки, торговавшей едой навынос, и набрал коробок с лапшой, курицей в соусе и овощами.  
— Привет, я сегодня неприлично рано, — сказал он с порога. — Поможешь?  
— Привет, — Коди забрал у него пакеты. — Что это?  
— Ужин, — коротко пояснил Ален.  
— О, замечательно! Я проголодался.  
Да уж, на аппетит Коди никогда не жаловался. Удивительно, как ему всегда удавалось оставаться таким тощим.  
Он вернулся и смотрел, прислонившись к стене, как Ален снимает ботинки и куртку. В узких джинсах и свободном пестром свитере Коди выглядел еще более худым и высоким. Раньше он всегда был немного выше, и только теперь Ален наконец догнал его.  
Коди подошел и прижался к нему, обняв за талию. От него пахло шампунем, а волосы оказались немного влажными на ощупь, когда Ален коснулся их.

Долгий и неспешный поцелуй — потому что спешить наконец-то никуда не нужно, хотя бы этим вечером. Губы Коди. Скулы. Шея — Ален не удержался и оставил на ней ярко-красную метку. Руки Коди под футболкой Алена.  
Останавливаться не хотелось, и когда Коди забрался пальцами под ремень его джинсов, Ален негромко спросил:  
— Мы сначала поужинаем или..?  
— Или, — мурлыкнул Коди — Не такой уж я голодный.


	4. Chapter 4

К утру поднялся сильный ветер, а вчерашняя мелкая морось переросла в полноценный дождь. Ален, чертыхаясь, добежал от машины до дверей участка и поднялся на свой этаж, оставив на полу лифта грязные лужицы от ботинок.  
Дейзи по-хозяйски расположилась в кресле Грега и пила кофе в компании Трейси.  
— Привет. Я думал, у тебя выходной.  
— Вы же загнали моего бойфренда на все выходные в какую-то глушь, — ворчливо ответила Дейзи. — Мне скучно дома.  
Ален почувствовал себя виноватым, но тут вмешался Трейси:  
— Дей, не шути с ним так. А то он поселится в кабинете насовсем. Его и и без того домой выгнать проблема.  
— Да я в курсе, — улыбнулась Дейзи. — Не принимай на свой счет, Ал. И вообще, Грега полезно иногда отправить проветриться.  
— Ладно, — согласился Ален. — Ты принесла нам что-нибудь вкусненькое?  
— Вкусненькая токсикология будет не раньше понедельника, то есть завтра. А предварительное заключение по волосам готово. Или ты про вкусненькое в буквальном смысле?  
— Нет, спасибо, я позавтракал. И что с волосами?  
— Все три образца принадлежат одному человеку. Первый мы нашли еще в парке, второй в спецмашине, третий привезли вы. Но утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, что это госпожа Веспер, я не могу. Для этого мне все-таки нужно тело. С волосами.   
— Я понимаю. И все же, процентов девяносто восемь у нас есть. Спасибо тебе.  
— Да не за что, — пожала плечами Дейзи. — Выходит, что ваш пропавший подозреваемый действительно утащил мертвую подружку?  
— Выходит, что так. Если не сам убил ее, — сказал Трейси.  
— И тогда версия о шантаже рассыпается к чертям, — вздохнул Ален, — и мы понимаем еще меньше, чем вначале. Только она ему кузина, а не подружка.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — пожала плечами Дейзи. — Как говорят на континенте, cousinage – dangereux voisinage.  
— Думаешь, так еще говорят? — усомнился Трейси. — По-моему, это что-то из позапрошлого века.  
— «Опасное соседство»? — спросил Ален. — Да, надо попросить Грега проверить. Трейс...  
Трейси достал телефон:  
— Ага, уже пишу.  
— Шеф еще не пришел?  
— Нет, я пока никого не видел. Слушай, я себе новые очки купил. Посмотришь, как будет минутка?  
— Да, давай, — Ален взял футляр и сунул в карман куртки. Чтобы пользоваться оптикой на сидской стороне, приходилось ее немного дорабатывать. — А с этими что?  
— Ну, что... Зрение не улучшается, увы. Надо менять.  
— Ладно, я постараюсь побыстрее.  
В кабинет зашел Дэйви Морган и, заметив Дейзи, церемонно поклонился, мазнув по полу краешком промокшей шляпы:  
— Приветствую, о Повелительница Мертвых!  
— Придумай что-нибудь пооригинальнее, — фыркнула Дейзи.  
— Геката? — проявил эрудицию Дэйв. — Изида? Хель?  
— Остынь, — посоветовал ему Ален. — И скажи спасибо, что Грега нет поблизости. Нашел кого кадрить.  
— Так он потому и распушил перья, что Грег в отъезде, — засмеялся Трейси. — Но он же это не всерьез.  
— Оказывать знаки внимания прекрасной женщине и «кадрить» — не одно и то же, — подтвердил Дэйви. — Кали? Миктлансиуатль?  
— О боже... Пойду я работать, пока он не перешел на каких-нибудь алеутов, — сказала Дейзи.  
— И не поведаешь нам про таинственный яд, погубивший троих невинных?  
— Результатов еще нет, — ответил за Дейзи Ален. — Рассказывай, что у вас.  
— Эти трое недавно обращались к некоему доктору Хансен в связи с тревожным состоянием и нарушениями сна. И получили от нее рецепт на обычные транквилизаторы. Дома у них ничего не нашлось. Ждем отмашки Маккензи на обыск аптеки, в которой они покупали лекарства. О, привет, Этан! Я как раз рассказываю про волшебные таблетки.  
Вошедший Этан кивнул, повесил куртку на вешалку и устроился за своим столом. Он, в отличие от напарника, был парнем скромным и неразговорчивым.  
— Волшебные, говоришь... — задумчиво сказал Ален, припомнив странную деформацию зрачков у Джулианны Веспер. — А не исключено. Надо искать этот препарат. Вы молодцы, ребята.  
Маккензи приехал минут через сорок.  
— Ненавижу выходные, — буркнул он. — Карриган не отвечает на звонки. И дома его нет.  
Карриганом звали комиссара округа, который давал разрешения на обыск.  
— По Хартвику есть новости?  
— Совпадение образцов волос в его машине, в труповозке и на месте обнаружения тела Веспер. Принадлежность волос эксперты без тела подтвердить не могут, — сообщил Трейси.  
— Ладно, пока вы не очень заняты, будете на подхвате. Свяжитесь с менеджером этой аптеки и езжайте допрашивать персонал. Нашему отравителю больше негде быть.

Аптека на Мейсон-роуд была закрыта, но менеджер, некто Керидвен Хьюз, оказалась в городе и приехала довольно быстро. Это была спокойная немолодая женщина.  
— Я уверена, что это какая-то ошибка. Не может быть, чтобы в нашей аптеке продавали нелегальные препараты. У нас очень строгий учет.  
— Понимаю, но нам необходимо все проверить, — сказал Ален. — И поговорить со всеми вашими сотрудниками. Вы могли бы дать нам список и контакты?  
Пока Ален, Дэйви и Этан прозванивали список, Трейси вместе с менеджером прошерстил данные о продажах и нашел фамилию того, кто обслуживал троих жертв:  
— Эндрю Рассел? Его нет в списке.  
— О, это стажер, он работал у нас всего месяц.   
— Нам нужен его адрес. А что такое «Хальцион»?  
— То же, что триазолам. Обычный транквилизатор, его часто назначают при расстройствах сна.  
— Боюсь, что нам придется изъять весь ваш запас этого препарата для экспертизы.  
— У вас есть разрешение на изъятие?  
— Будет с минуты на минуту, — заверил Ален. Он знал, что Маккензи не отстанет от комиссара, пока не получит то, что ему требуется, выходной там или не выходной.  
И точно, минут через десять приехали Дейзи и Сай Бишоп. Дейзи привезла с собой разрешение на обыск аптеки.  
Ален подозвал своих ребят:  
— Нужно ехать брать этого Рассела, но остальных сотрудников опросить все равно придется. Дэйви, продолжай обзвон и вызывай всех в участок. Этан, поедешь со мной. Трейси, на тебе обыск.

Человек, который открыл дверь на стук, выглядел довольно молодо: высокий парень с зачесанными наверх волосами и редкой светлой бородкой.  
— Эндрю Рассел?  
— Да. Чем могу быть полезен?  
— Лейтенант Маршалл, сержант Бейли, полиция Ньютауна. Мы расследуем убийство Джоан Нэш, Виктора Мерфи и Питера Уэйда.  
— Я не знаю этих людей.  
Рассел старался сохранить спокойно-безразличное лицо, но видно было, что он чего-то опасается. Возможно, имена ему действительно ничего не говорили.  
— Вы продали им транквилизаторы во время вашей стажировки в аптеке «Джей Си Эванс».  
— О... ну, через аптеку проходит очень много клиентов. Я действительно не...  
— Я хочу знать, что вы подсунули им под видом «Хальциона», — жестко сказал Ален. — Нам придется войти.  
Рассел посторонился и впустил их в гостиную.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — сказал он. — Я продавал лекарства по рецепту.  
— О, вы прекрасно все понимаете, но думаете, что с полицией можно играть в кошки-мышки. Когда мы найдем ваше «лекарство», вы заговорите иначе.  
— У вас есть разрешение на обыск?  
— Еще один, — вздохнул Ален. — Обыск не понадобится, если вы сами его отдадите. Сотрудничество с полицией будет смягчающим обстоятельством в суде.  
— Да вы издеваетесь, — усмехнулся Рассел. — У вас на меня ничего нет.  
— Ошибаетесь. У нас есть три тела, и мы докажем вашу причастность к смерти этих людей. Раз вы не хотите сотрудничать, нашим коллегам вместе с экспертами-криминалистами придется-таки обыскать вашу квартиру. С соответствующим разрешением, разумеется. А вот вам придется поехать с нами.

Допрос в участке ничего не дал. Рассел отрицал знакомство с Хартвиком. На предъявленные фото жертв, которым он продавал якобы транквилизатор, Рассел заявил: «Может быть, я не помню». Зато сотрудники аптеки подтвердили его личность, и один из фармацевтов внезапно опознал в Хартвике человека, который несколько раз заходил в аптеку, но не смог припомнить, разговаривал ли тот с Расселом.  
Ален запросил записи с камер видеонаблюдения.  
Трейси с криминалистами ничего подозрительного в аптеке не нашли, зато обнаружили неопознанное вещество в квартире Рассела. Дейзи пообещала как можно быстрее проанализировать состав и сопоставить его с результатами токсикологической экспертизы.

К вечеру вернулся Грег.  
— У этих голубков и правда были странные отношения, хотя свечку никто не держал, так что доказательств нет. Но родители Джулианны Веспер настроены против Хартвика. Им очень не понравилось, что Джулианна ездила к нему в гости в Ньютаун, — рассказал он.  
— Что удалось узнать о ней самой? — спросил Ален.  
— Ну, если ее и правда украли феи, то она, можно сказать, напрашивалась. Барышня увлекалась темой, дома у нее все увешано картинками со всякой фейрятиной. Про Ньютаун она где-то слышала и очень загорелась, когда узнала, куда именно переехал ее кузен.  
— Ох уж эта наша сомнительная слава, — вздохнул Трейси.  
— Значит, она едет в Ньютаун, проводит здесь... неделю, да? Потом благополучно возвращается домой, а потом ее то ли похищают сиды, то ли она куда-то исчезает сама. И находится через несколько месяцев в Ньютауне в виде бездыханного трупа, — подытожил Ален. — Что же она натворила за эту неделю, интересно. Полезла через Границу и кому-то из фей дорогу перешла, что ли?  
— А был ли Хартвик в это время уже замешан в контрабанде? — поинтересовался Дэйви.  
— Хороший вопрос, на который у нас нет ответа, — мрачно покачал головой Ален.  
— Кстати о контрабанде, — Грег извлек из кармана небольшой пластиковый пакет. — Я нашел вот это у нашей мисс Веспер.  
Латунная шпилька показалась Алену очень знакомой. Эта вещь явно была парной к той броши, что он видел в квартире Хартвика: лист папоротника, и тоже с цветком. Сам по себе папоротник — символ защиты от зла или ключ. Но что еще за цветок?  
Он повертел пакет в руках, потом положил на стол и сфотографировал смартфоном.  
— Отдай ее криминалистам и двигай домой.  
— А мы? — спросил Дэйви.  
— А мы будем смотреть офигенно интересное кино про аптеку, — объявил Ален, кивнув на коробку с дисками. — Разбирайте.  
Впрочем, через пару часов, когда все уже откровенно засыпали перед экранами, а неотсмотренных дисков оставалась еще примерно половина, он смилостивился и и дал отбой.  
— Продолжим завтра.

У Алена оставалось еще одно дело, которое следовало закончить до возвращения домой. Звонок, о котором, как ему подсказывала интуиция, Коди лучше вообще не знать. Он пристроил машину на первом подвернувшемся парковочном месте и набрал номер.  
— Да? — ответил женский голос.  
— Миссис Янг? Это Ален Маршалл из Ньютауна, — быстро представился он. — Друг Коди. Надеюсь, вы меня помните.  
— Ален... Да, конечно, — сказала миссис Янг. — Чем обязана?  
— Извините, что так поздно. Я звоню, чтобы сообщить вам хорошую новость. Коди вернулся в Ньютаун.  
— О... это... просто чудесно, — радости в ее голосе не слышалось.  
— Он сейчас живет у меня. Если вы захотите приехать увидеться с ним, вы можете связаться со мной по этому номеру.  
— Спасибо. Но, Ален, я не уверена, что мы сможем приехать в ближайшее время. У нашего сына... нашего младшего сына, — спохватилась миссис Янг, — проблемы со здоровьем...  
Ален ожидал этого, но все равно разозлился. Янги давно вычеркнули Коди из своей жизни. Они уехали из Ньютауна, когда их приемный сын только поступил в колледж. Коди ехать с ними не захотел, они не настаивали. Лора Янг к тому моменту уже была беременна.  
— В общем, вы любом случае можете мне звонить. Если захотите просто поговорить с ним.  
«Хотя бы поговорить. Черт, да эта мороженая камбала даже не спросила, как он!»  
— Да, конечно. Большое тебе спасибо.  
— Не за что, — Ален с трудом сдержался, чтобы не добавить «сука». — До свидания.  
Он был уверен, что миссис Янг звонить не станет. Что ж... интуиция его не подвела.

Как только Ален открыл дверь квартиры, в нос ему шибануло резкими запахами бытовой химии: очиститель для пола, освежитель, средство для чистки плиты и еще какая-то дрянь. Разувшись, он прошел в носках к окну гостиной, отдернул занавески, распахнул окно настежь и пошел в кухню.  
Коди в резиновых перчатках увлеченно намывал дверцу холодильника. Не то чтобы дверца в этом очень нуждалась. Скорее, в этом нуждался Коди.  
— Привет, — сказал он, обернувшись. Коди улыбался, но Ален вновь успел поймать то похожее на тень странное выражение, которое уже замечал на его лице — всегда мельком.  
— Что ты творишь? — сердито спросил Ален.  
— Просто делаю уборку.  
В двенадцатом часу ночи, да.  
Солнечная улыбка, ямочки на щеках. Если бы Ален не знал Коди так хорошо, он бы поверил, что тот улыбается искренне. Что у него все просто замечательно.  
— Ты же убирал вчера. И позавчера. Это уже не уборка, Коди.  
— А что же это, по-твоему?  
— Больше похоже на психоз.  
Ален отобрал у Коди тряпку.  
— Оставь в покое этот несчастный холодильник, ради всего святого. Его ты тоже уже мыл. Внутри и снаружи. Два раза.  
— Неправда! — возмутился Коди.  
— Хорошо, один, но все-таки мыл, — Ален притянул его к себе, взъерошил рукой волосы на затылке. Волосы опять были влажными.

Прежде у Коди не было склонности к маниакальному наведению чистоты. Мягко говоря. В его комнате царил вечный художественный бардак, а заставить его помыть посуду или пропылесосить пол приемной матери удавалось примерно раз в год. Хотя Ален сам в том возрасте был не сильно лучше, если честно.  
В кампусе колледжа подростковый бардак в их комнатах мутировал в студенческий, и только к концу первого курса они научились худо-бедно справляться с энтропией в жилище. Но ни о каком мытье окон, вытирании лампочек и чистке столового серебра, конечно, речи не шло.  
Ладно, столового серебра у Алена в квартире не водилось, это он немного преувеличил. Серебро в разных видах хранилось в органайзерах на столе, и их, по счастью, Коди не трогал. Но в остальном его уборочный энтузиазм перешел всякие разумные границы. Кроме того, Коди подозрительно часто принимал душ, так что волосы даже не успевали толком высохнуть.  
С этим нужно было что-то делать.

Ален погладил его по спине и спросил:  
— К врачам ты, конечно, не пойдешь?  
Коди прижался к нему, неловко вытянув руки в мокрых перчатках — боялся испачкать куртку.  
— Ты думаешь, это поможет?  
— Скорее всего, нет, — со вздохом признал Ален.  
Случаев, когда люди плохо адаптировались к нормальной жизни после возвращения с Той стороны, было немало. Кто-то из них обращался к психоаналитикам и прочим специалистам по человеческим душам, кто-то нет: результат был примерно одинаковый. Чем больше времени человек проводил у сидов, тем труднее ему приходилось дома. Правда, дети возвращались в нормальный ритм жизни быстрее, чем взрослые.  
Вот только Алену всегда почему-то казалось, что с уж с Коди-то все должно быть иначе. И все прошедшие пять лет искал, не задумываясь о том, что будет, когда он все-таки найдется.  
Смотреть на него сейчас было тяжело.  
— Сколько времени прошло для тебя?  
— Не знаю. Может быть, год. Или два. Мне трудно определить. Сам знаешь, там сложно со временем.  
Ален знал. Время в сидских владениях текло настолько непредсказуемо, что трудно было даже понять, сколько ты там находишься: час или месяц. Даже маяк не давал никаких гарантий: вылазка на Ту сторону на пару часов могла уложиться в те же два часа в Ньютауне, а могла обернуться неделей. Поэтому он и предпочитал ходить через Границу один, хоть и не всегда получалось соблюдать этот принцип.

И ведь не спросишь прямо. Потому что Коди, вероятно, сам не знает, в чем причина его странного поведения. А если знает и не хочет рассказывать — то тем более нельзя на него давить. Остается только ждать, пока он сам расскажет.  
“Ну и чем тогда ты можешь помочь самому важному для тебя человеку, бесполезный ты придурок?”  
Впрочем… Коди ведь сказал, что даже не попытался бы бежать, если бы не понял, что его ищут и ждут. И если это для него так много значит…  
— Послушай, — сказал Ален. — Я тебе скажу честно — я понятия не имею, что с тобой происходит и что нам с этим делать. Но вместе мы обязательно справимся. Обещаю.  
Коди чуть отстранился. Он больше не улыбался — и это было к лучшему. Ален предпочитал видеть не фальшивую улыбку, которой Коди закрывался от посторонних, а вот эту растерянность в серых глазах. Зато она, по крайней мере, настоящая.  
— Сними уже эти чертовы перчатки и обними меня как следует. Я, между прочим, соскучился.  
Вот теперь улыбка Коди стала искренней. Он торопливо избавился от перчаток и обнял Алена за шею, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, прижался губами к губам…  
— Ты прав. И никакие врачи мне не нужны. У меня есть ты. Мы с этим разберемся.

Алену нравилось готовить, даже когда он жил один — но только если работа не поглощала его целиком. Тогда он питался пиццей, лапшой навынос, сандвичами и прочей скоростной едой, у которой даже не замечаешь вкуса, причем еду эту чаще всего покупали коллеги — сам Ален, увлекшись, забывал о том, что проголодался. Изредка, если удавалось выкроить время, они с ребятами обедали или ужинали в “Таун Гарден”. Сейчас был как раз такой период, так что они с Коди обошлись доставленной пиццей в качестве ужина. Коди уплетал ее с таким же энтузиазмом, как и все остальное.  
Смахнув с кофейного столика крошки, Ален поставил на него ноутбук. Коди примостился рядом со своим телефоном — осваивал новшества, которыми обогатились мобилки за последние пять лет. Время от времени он с любопытством заглядывал в экран.  
— Цвет папоротника? — заинтересовался он, увидев фото шпильки. — Это имеет отношение к вашему делу?  
— Угу. А ты такое уже видел? Я про папоротник с цветами впервые слышу.  
— У некоторых восточных народов есть легенды, что папоротник цветет раз в году, в ночь середины лета. И что у цветов имеются всякие волшебные свойства — ну, там, клады показывают, двери открывают и всякое такое.  
— Восточных? В Азии?  
— Да нет, поближе. На востоке Европы.  
— Хм, я таких поверий не встречал. Спасибо. А ты стал неплохо разбираться в мифологии.  
— Когда есть доступ к библиотеке и нечем заняться... — пожал плечами Коди. — Знаешь... Мне кажется, я этот символ еще где-то видел. Не могу сообразить, где.  
— На Той стороне?  
— Да.  
— Постарайся вспомнить, — попросил Ален.  
— Я стараюсь. А ты не расскажешь мне подробнее, откуда взялась эта шпилька? Если это не государственная тайна, конечно.  
— Не государственная, но трепаться об этом все равно не стоит, — предупредил Ален и вкратце пересказал все с начала: от трупов с отверстием от сидского кинжала до пропавшего тела Джулианны Веспер и странного студента-фармацевта.  
— Про мутацию радужки ты тоже не слышал?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Коди. — Но эта Джулианна — она же человек. На сидов это заклинание должно действовать иначе, если это действительно заклинание. Хотя зелья тоже вызывают разный эффект у фейри и у смертных.  
Коди вдруг нахмурился.  
— Что-то вспомнил?  
— Я не знаю... это просто слухи.  
— И все-таки?  
— Ходили разговоры про зелье... что-то новое и очень странное. Я имею в виду, странное даже для них. Вроде наркотика.  
— Подожди, — опешил Ален. — Наркотик? Да у фейри ж даже понятия такого нет! И зачем, если Та сторона сама по себе тот еще наркотик?  
— Ален, ну ты сам попросил, — сердито сказал Коди. — Я просто повторяю, что слышал. Зелье, которое чем-то похоже на человеческий наркотик. С него нельзя слезть. Даже не знаю, существует ли оно на самом деле, но слухи ходили. А цветущий папоротник — личный символ одного фейри. Якобы изобретателя этого зелья.  
— Охренеть!  
Ален еще раз посмотрел на фотографии.  
— Надо завтра изъять эту штуку из квартиры Хартвика. Слушай, в этом деле наконец начинает появляться хоть какой-то смысл. Спасибо тебе.  
— Да не за что.  
Коди сел прямо.  
— Ален, — по его взгляду было понятно, что он что-то задумал. — Я пойду с тобой.  
— Куда? — спросил Ален, хотя уже догадался.  
— Ты же собрался на Ту сторону, правильно? Я помогу тебе. Я лучше их знаю.  
— Коди, нет, — твердо сказал он. — Это безумие. Они только этого и ждут.  
— Я боюсь, что ты не вернешься. Ни за что бы туда не пошел, но я не могу снова тебя потерять. Только не сейчас...  
— Коди, ты как ребенок... — вздохнул Ален. — Ты не задумывался о том, что мне тоже не хочется, чтобы ты снова исчез? И что из нас двоих ты на Той стороне рискуешь больше?  
Коди молчал.  
— Разумеется не задумывался. И вот еще что...  
Прозвучит жестко, но озвучить это необходимо.  
— Об этом ты тоже наверняка не задумывался, — продолжил он, — но я вообще-то работаю в полиции. Кроме всяких фейрячьих дел, мы с ребятами можем в любой момент столкнуться с самыми обычными преступниками. Знаешь, такие нехорошие ребята, которые любят пострелять. Мы на работе рискуем каждый день, а не только когда переходим Границу. Тебе придется к этому привыкнуть.  
Коди немного отодвинулся и заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Мой парень — коп, — грустно улыбнулся он, повторив свою недавнюю шутку. — И как меня только угораздило?  
— И не говори, — усмехнулся Ален, погладив его по щеке.  
— Ты хотя бы не один пойдешь?  
— Конечно. С Грегом или Трейси.  
Так его и отпустят одного, как же. Ален и рад бы, но Маккензи ни за что не позволит.  
— Ну, раз уж я так влип, буду пользоваться тем, что сейчас ты дома, — решительно сказал Коди. — Только попробуй что-нибудь возразить.  
— Это самое лучшее, что мы можем сделать — пользоваться каждым мгновением. Иди ко мне.


	5. Chapter 5

Его разбудил звонок из участка. Ален схватил мобильник и торопливо выбрался из постели. Часы показывали половину седьмого.  
— Лейтенант Маршалл, тут явился ваш Хартвик, который в розыске. Сам, — сказал дежурный.  
— Что? Я сейчас буду, спасибо!  
Коди появился в дверях спальни, завернувшись в одеяло.  
— Убегаешь?  
— Да, у нас там похититель тела объявился. Извини, что разбудил. Ложись давай обратно, рано еще совсем.  
— Не, я уже совсем проснулся. Ален, можно я возьму твой ноутбук? Я не буду читать твою переписку, честное слово, — улыбнулся Коди, глядя, как он одевается. — Хочу посмотреть кое-что в сети, с телефона не очень удобно.  
— Ох, конечно можно. Полицейская база все равно запаролена. Но надо будет купить тебе новый, я не сообразил.  
— От меня одни убытки, — сказал Коди вроде бы в шутку, но улыбка опять была не настоящей. — Ален… из моих старых вещей ничего не осталось, да?  
Он вздохнул:  
— Нет, прости. Я бы и рад был что-то сохранить, но миссис Янг забрала все из твоей комнаты. И брось ты это… убытки, тоже мне. Ты же не виноват, что они вот так взяли и объявили, что… — он запнулся, не зная, как продолжить.  
— Что меня официально больше не существует, — закончил за него Коди, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты правда верил, что я вернусь?  
— Коди, что за глупые вопросы? Я не верил, я знал.  
Ален притянул к себе одеяльный рулет с лохматым Коди внутри:  
— Эй. Ты существуешь. И я тебя люблю. Но мне надо бежать. Обещай не мыть холодильник, ладно?  
— Ну, если для тебя это так важно… так и быть, не стану, — засмеялся Коди и потянулся обнять его, высвободив руки из одеяла.

Джерри Хартвик выглядел так, словно его пожевали и выплюнули. Потрепанный, с сальными волосами и светлой щетиной на щеках и подбородке, под глазами мешки.   
— Это вы капитан Маршалл? — спросил он, подняв голову.  
— Лейтенант Маршалл, — поправил Ален. — Вы задержаны по подозрению в убийстве Джулианны Веспер и похищении ее тела…  
— Джули жива, — перебил его Хартвик. — Но умрет, если вы мне не поможете. Пожалуйста. Я умоляю вас… мне больше не к кому пойти!  
— То есть как это жива? Что вы несете? Наши эксперты констатировали ее смерть.  
— Ну да, конечно. Так и должно быть. Все должны были поверить, что она умерла. Особенно… там. Прошу вас, поедемте скорее, заберем ее, — зачастил Хартвик. — Времени мало!  
Это звучало абсурдно, но отчаяние в глазах Хартвика заставило Алена если не поверить, то хоть дать ему шанс.  
— Где сейчас Джулианна?  
— В Найтоне. Я покажу, если позволите.  
Найтон был крохотным городком в центре ньютаунских болот, что тянулись вдоль побережья на левом берегу Уай. Минут двадцать езды, точнее, петляния по узким дорогам.  
Ален поколебался, потом кивнул:  
— Хорошо, но мне все равно нужен адрес. А по пути вы мне все расскажете, если хотите, чтобы мы вам помогли.  
Ален позвонил Маккензи. Тот не отвечал, и Ален оставил сообщение:  
— Шеф, у меня тут Хартвик, сдался добровольно. Утверждает, что Джулианна Веспер жива, но находится в тяжелом состоянии. Да, я знаю, что звучит как бред. Еду проверять. Пришлите по адресу медиков и кого-нибудь из наших, пожалуйста.  
Он взял служебную машину и сунул скованного наручниками Хартвика на заднее сиденье, отгороженное от водительского решеткой: мало ли, какой сюрприз он может выкинуть по дороге.  
— Так, а теперь давайте с самого начала, — потребовал Ален, въезжая на Новый мост.  
— Вообще с самого? Ладно...   
Хартвик откашлялся.  
— Ну, Джули с детства верила в фей. И не перестала верить, когда выросла. Я не придавал этому большого значения. Это казалось безобидным увлечением.  
— В каких отношениях вы с ней были? Я имею в виду, на самом деле.  
Хартвик вздохнул:  
— Лет до пятнадцати мы дружили. А потом... Я влюбился в нее, а она в меня. Вот только Джули — моя кузина. Ее родители, когда поняли в чем дело, очень разозлились и запретили мне появляться у них.  
Черт, Дейзи попала в точку в этой истории с кузенами, подумал Ален. Как же она могла ошибиться с телом? Впрочем, если это дело рук фейри... Что с того, что он раньше не слышал про зелье, вызывающее такой эффект? Про сидский наркотик он тоже не слышал, а вот поди ж ты.  
— Я решил, что должен уехать подальше и забыть о ней, — продолжил Хартвик. — После учебы отправился работать на континент. Но в какой-то момент мне там надоело и я решил вернуться. Чтобы быть подальше от родного города, решил устроиться на западе, как раз попалось на глаза объявление о вакансии тут, в Ньютауне.  
— Вы виделись с Джулианной за все это время?  
— Пару раз, очень недолго. Но она все время писала мне. Мой план с отъездом не очень-то сработал. Когда я переехал в Ньютаун, она примчалась сюда.  
— И что произошло в Ньютауне?  
— Мы... заключили брак. Тайно. Джули не хотела говорить родителям. Сказала, что подготовит их и объявит попозже.   
«Надо же, такое еще случается», — удивился про себя Ален, а вслух спросил:   
— Джулианна побывала на Той стороне?  
— Мы оба... Знаете, я не верил во все это. Я тогда только приехал и как-то не очень доверял всем этим разговорам про Границу. Думал — ну, местные легенды, для привлечения туристов. А Джули, наоборот, верила и искала, как туда попасть.  
На улице стало немного светлее — позднее октябрьское утро с редкими просветами на сером небе понемногу вступало в свои права. Они приближались к кампусу колледжа — месту, где было обнаружено тело... или не тело, если Хартвик не врет. Но перебивать его Ален не стал — пусть уж рассказывает по порядку.  
— Мы встретили даму из Дома Лилий. То есть, это потом я узнал, что она была из Дома Лилий...

Горная Лилия — так ее называли. Она была невозможно прекрасна, как и все ее племя — тонкая, высокая, грациозная, закутанная в бело-золотистые шелка. Белоснежная кожа, невозможные для человека огромные золотые глаза и убранные жемчугом и невянущими лилиями светлые волосы. Хотелось отдать ей сердце, жизнь и душу — так действуют на человека чары гламора, встроенные по умолчанию в этих созданий. Позже Джерри купил себе амулет, приглушающий гламор, но все равно избегал долго находиться в обществе фейри.  
— Королева... — прошептала Джули. Она была в таком восторге, словно маленькая девочка, попавшая в сказку.   
Королевой Горная Лилия не была, но слова смертной ей явно польстили.  
— Милое человечье дитя, — улыбнулась она, подошла и, приподняв подбородок Джулианны, заглянула ей в глаза. Джули было двадцать пять, но что те двадцать пять лет для ши, живущих так долго, что нам этот срок кажется вечностью. — Ты преклоняешься передо мной, завидуешь, ревнуешь, но хочешь мне служить, так ведь? Скажи мне свое имя, — властно приказала она.  
Джерри Хартвик хоть и не верил во всю эту фейню, но сказки он в детстве читал и кое-что из них помнил. В голове у него на какое-то мгновение слегка прояснилось, когда высокородная фейри отвлеклась на Джулианну, и он вспомнил, что называть свое настоящее имя ни в коем случае нельзя.  
— Эллен, — брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову. — Ее зовут Эллен.  
Дама обернулась к нему:  
— Ах вот как? Вы очень дерзкие дети. Но ты все равно мне нравишься, малышка. Ты получишь от меня драгоценный подарок. Ты ведь хочешь получить что-нибудь в подарок, верно?  
Горная Лилия вытащила из волос шпильку с рубиновой капелькой цветка на листе папоротника — единственную вещь, что не вязалась с остальным ее бело-золотым обликом, — и протянула Джулианне.  
— А теперь убирайтесь прочь, маленькие смертные наглецы, — сказала она и сделала легкий жест своей изящной ручкой с тонкими, почти прозрачными пальцами. И Джерри с Джулианной оказались на овечьем пастбище посреди национального заповедника «Ньютаунские болота», в пяти милях от того места, где они оставили машину.  
Джерри убеждал Джулианну расстаться с подарком Горной Лилии, но та не послушалась и увезла шпильку с собой в Литл-Бридж.  
А потом она пропала, а ему кто-то прислал брошь с точно таким же листом папоротника и рубиновым цветком и письмо. В письме говорилось, что Джули находится в Стране Фейри, и если он хочет увидеть ее живой и невредимой, он сделает все, что ему прикажут.

— И вы носили через Границу артефакты? Кто передавал их вам? — спросил Ален. Они уже проехали Нэшвилл и приближались к Найтону. — Куда дальше?  
— Пока что прямо. Нужно проехать через центр и потом, на выезде, свернуть направо, там такая неприметная дорога... Я покажу. С Горной Лилией я больше не встречался, — продолжил Хартвик. — Артефакты мне приносил другой фейри, всегда один и тот же. Может, из ее свиты, а может и нет, я не смог определить. Он не носил на себе ничего, что помогло бы узнать его принадлежность к какому-то из Домов.  
— И что вы проносили?  
— Да безделушки всякие... Иногда холодное оружие. Я не очень понимал, зачем я им нужен и зачем нужна Джулианна. Такую «контрабанду» мог бы таскать кто угодно. Кстати, в чем ее смысл, я тоже не очень понимаю.  
«Да кто их вообще поймет, — подумал Ален. — Иногда кажется, что в их действиях вообще нет логики и смысла. Но все же нужно будет посмотреть статистику потом».  
Они проехали небольшую площадь, которая на указателях гордо звалась центром города: по правую руку церквушка, по левую бар, почта и мэрия. Вскоре мелькнула перечеркнутая табличка «Найтон».  
— Вот здесь будет поворот направо, метров через триста, не разгоняйтесь... А потом пришел этот господин...  
— Здесь? — уточнил Ален, притормозив перед поворотом. Дорога и правда была совсем неприметной, легко можно проскочить мимо. И узкой, две машины не разъедутся. По обе стороны вплотную тянулись живые изгороди.  
— Да, теперь еще километра полтора. Там заброшенный дом.  
Ален осторожно продвигался вперед на небольшой скорости.  
— Что за господин?  
— Он носил этот знак — папоротник с цветком. Я потом искал, что он значит, немного расспрашивал там, на Той стороне... никто о нем не знал.  
Неудивительно. У Алена там была, можно сказать, своя информационная сеть, но он тоже о таком не слышал.  
— Он назвался хоть как-нибудь?  
— Нет. Сказал, что хочет помочь в обмен на услугу. Я должен был доставить кое-что... необычное.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что вашу возлюбленную все равно не отпустят живой? — сказал фейри, улыбаясь. У него были темные волосы, заплетенные в несколько кос, и довольно простой, по сидским меркам, наряд. К тому же, он почти не носил украшений, кроме единственного перстня с папоротником.  
— Почему вы так уверены? — спросил Джерри. Не то чтобы он не догадывался, но старательно гнал от себя эти мысли.  
— Никто никогда не отпускает заложников. Это глупо. Но я мог бы помочь.  
— Вам-то это зачем?  
— Это мой маленький секрет, — снова улыбнулся непрошеный помощник. Гламор блокировался амулетом, и улыбка сида казалась хищной и неприятной. В общем-то, настоящие сиды такие и есть — «прекрасны, как мечта, и страшны, как смертный ужас». Две крайности в одном, эффект от которых немного сглаживают защитные обереги и прочие хитрости. А кто из них не таков, тот, скорее всего, метис или вообще краденое человеческое дитя.  
Господин Папоротник предложил сделку: Хартвик доставляет в Ньютаун некие ингредиенты, а он он берет на себя похитителей Джулианны. Ее сочтут мертвой, а мертвая заложница для них бесполезна. Ею можно еще поиграть, но можно и уступить кому-нибудь по сходной цене, невелика потеря.  
Фейри передал Хартвику зелье, чтобы «воскресить» Джулианну. Девушка попала в парк колледжа, и Хартвик не успел ее забрать — кто-то уже заметил ее и вызвал скорую и полицию. Пришлось импровизировать: красть «тело» из труповозки по дороге в морг, отведя глаза сопровождающим.  
Все шло по плану ровно до тех пор, пока Джерри Хартвик не попытался привести возлюбленную кузину в чувство при помощи сидского зелья.  
Джулианна не очнулась. Она перестала походить на окоченевший труп, но и только.

«Ромео и Джульетта, чтоб вам пусто было, — вздохнул про себя Ален. — А прийти к нам сразу после похищения, конечно, никак».  
Впрочем, гарантий, что они смогли бы вытащить девушку своими силами, никто бы не дал.  
— Кому предназначалось зелье? То, что вы принесли с Той стороны?  
— Одному исследователю. Я встречался с ним в аптеке.  
Так. Уже хорошо.  
— Как его звали?  
— Не имею понятия.  
— Но опознать сможете?  
— Смогу. Лейтенант, мы подъезжаем. Вон тот дом, — сказал Хартвик.  
— Понял. Вы останетесь в машине. И без глупостей, сделайте одолжение.

Двор по колено зарос травой, а плющ так сильно затянул стены, что окна дома полностью исчезли под ним.  
Ален осторожно приоткрыл дверь. В доме было сыро, холодно и затхло. В большом помещении, что некогда служило гостиной, прекрасно сохранился камин, но Хартвик наверняка побоялся привлечь ненужное внимание, поэтому не воспользовался им.  
А в следующей комнате кто-то был — кто-то кроме Джулианны Веспер, так и не пришедшей в сознание. Ален навел на фигуру пистолет, но почти сразу понял, что это бесполезно. Высшему фейри свинец вреда не причинит.  
Непрошеный гость медленно обернулся:  
— Опусти оружие, — сказал фейри. — Оно тебе не пригодится.  
Коротко стриженные черные волосы, что для сида вообще нонсенс, внимательные темные глаза. Ничего, похожего на треклятый папоротник, Ален на нем не заметил.  
— Что вам здесь нужно? — спросил он, не надеясь на сколько-нибудь внятный ответ.  
— Хотел убедиться кое в чем. А теперь извини, вынужден откланяться. До скорой встречи, — и фейри просто исчез в стене, с которой неопрятными лохмотьями свисали полуистлевшие обои.  
Ален подошел к ободранному дивану, на котором лежала девушка. Как и говорил Хартвик, дыхание и пульс были едва заметны, температура тела понижена. Но Джулианна Веспер определенно была жива. Ален проверил радужку глаз — обычная форма восстановилась, однако неестественно-красный цвет остался.  
Ею, конечно, займутся медики, но Ален боялся, что они не помогут вывести девушку из комы... или как правильно назвать это состояние. Потому что оно спровоцировано магией ши. Если и существует какой-то способ вернуть эту Джульетту к жизни, то его надо искать на Той стороне.  
И стриженый фейри что-то об этом знал.  
— Ал! — позвал снаружи голос Грега.  
— Я внутри, — отозвался Ален. — Здесь чисто, можете заходить. Вторая комната от входа.  
— Ты называешь это «чисто»? — брезгливо поморщился Грег, оглядываясь.   
— Не придирайся к словам.  
— Она что, и правда жива?  
— В коме. Или что-то подобное. Зелье или магия, или и то, и другое.  
— Я, конечно, рад за мисс Веспер, но Дейзи это очень не понравится.  
— Дейзи не виновата, — сказал Ален. — Это обмануло даже фейри. Потому ее и выкинули обратно.  
— Знаешь, что она нам на это скажет?  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Ален. — Но я с этим ничего не могу поделать, извини.

— Ответ по токсикологии пришел, — сообщил Трейси, когда они вернулись в участок. — Ничего они не нашли. Никаких следов.  
— Это почти ожидаемо, — кивнул Ален. — Не думаю, что у них в базе есть что-то похожее на сидские зелья. Вот только как теперь прижать Рассела…  
— Хартвик опознал его?  
— Да, по фото, но и только. Слово одного подозреваемого против слова другого. Как бы не пришлось Рассела отпустить.  
В общий кабинет заглянул Маккензи:  
— Давайте-ка все ко мне.  
Он подождал, пока все расселись, и спросил:  
— У нас больше нет оснований задерживать юного алхимика, я верно понял?  
— Можем провести очную ставку с Хартвиком, но шансов, что он расколется, маловато. Он слишком уверенно держится. Если очная ничего не даст, придется отпускать под залог и подписку. Пока что у нас только неизвестное вещество из его квартиры, но это вполне может оказаться что-нибудь безобидное, — доложил Ален.  
Трейси поправил очки:  
— Мы точно никак не можем его задержать?  
— Не думаю, но это может быть и к лучшему, — сказал Маккензи. — Его надо брать под наблюдение сразу по выходе отсюда. Бейли, Морган, займетесь этим.  
Ребята согласно кивнули.  
— Ален, что там с шекспировской барышней?  
— Медики говорят: “Кома неизвестного генеза”. Состояние не ухудшается, но и не улучшается. Обследуют пока, — ответил Ален. — Только вряд ли что-то найдут, как и токсикологи.  
— И что будете делать?  
— Ну как что? Пойдем искать этого гражданина с папоротником.  
— М-да, — покачал головой Маккензи. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что не обязан это делать?  
— Я и школоту с Границы доставать не обязан, но мы все равно это делаем каждый Самайн и Йоль, — возразил Ален. — Вы бы на моем месте тоже пошли.  
— Пошел бы, — согласился шеф. — Только поэтому и разрешаю. Но возьмешь Ричардса и Флинна.  
— А не многовато будет?  
— Поторгуйся мне тут еще, — сердито сказал Маккензи. — Нормально будет. Еще что-то?  
— Мне надо фоторобот сделать. Хочу показать Хартвику того сида, которого я видел в доме. Но мне кажется, что это не наш “Мистер Ферн*”.  
— Значит, с тебя портрет, а Флинн с Ричардсом проводят очную ставку.  
Все поднялись со стульев, но шеф задержал Алена:  
— Погоди, хочу кое-что уточнить. А вы идите.

Маккензи покрутил в пальцах сигарету, но прикуривать не стал.  
— Честно говоря, я готовился к тому, что ты сразу подашь рапорт об увольнении, — сказал он.  
— Даже не закрыв дело? — удивился Ален.  
— Это не запрещено трудовым кодексом, — усмехнулся Маккензи. — Имей в виду. Можешь уйти, когда пожелаешь.  
— Вы что, меня прогоняете?  
— Я даю понять, что не стану удерживать тебя в отделе любой ценой. Ты нашел того, кого искал. Я прекрасно помню, ради чего ты к нам попросился.  
Ален покачал головой:  
— Ну и куда я, по-вашему, пойду отсюда?  
— Не знаю. Заканчивать учебу. Ты ведь можешь восстановиться в колледже или поступить в университет. Найти нормальную работу…  
— У меня хорошая работа, — перебил шефа Ален. — Она мне нравится. И я делаю ее хорошо. Или нет?  
Маккензи вздохнул:  
— Нормально.  
— Так зачем мне уходить?  
Шеф все-таки закурил и сразу же закашлялся. Ален не стал его упрекать — Маккензи в последнее время и так стал курить гораздо меньше, но совсем бросить не смог, несмотря на запреты врачей.  
— Знаешь, почему я взял тебя в отдел тогда? Потому что иначе ты бы просто пошел напролом за своим Коди и сгинул там по глупости. Это потом я понял, что ты — сообразительный малый и хватаешь все на лету.  
— Я догадывался, — улыбнулся Ален. — Но теперь-то я не не такой бестолковый, каким был в девятнадцать…  
— Стал немного толковее, всего-то, — буркнул Маккензи.  
— Спасибо. — похвалами шеф никогда не разбрасывался, так что “нормально” и “стал немного толковее” от него приравнивалось к “образцовый сотрудник” и “почти гений”. — Мне приятно, что вы обо мне заботитесь, но… я не хочу покидать отдел.  
Маккензи махнул рукой:  
— Черт с тобой, давай поговорим о другом. Как ты вообще?  
— Хорошо, — Аллен улыбнулся. — Правда.  
— У матери был уже?  
— Я звонил ей. Рассказал, что Коди вернулся. Мы съездим к ней, когда разберемся с Хартвиком.  
— А твой… хм… как прикажешь его называть? Бойфренд?  
— Да я и сам еще не решил. Наверное, партнер.  
— Хорошо. Партнер так партнер.  
Ален взял со стола ручку, покрутил в пальцах. Он не любил делиться с кем бы то ни было домашними проблемами, но и скрывать что-либо от шефа не привык. Маккензи не то чтобы заменил ему отца, но относился почти как к члену семьи. Поэтому Ален сказал честно:  
— Он хорошо держится, но… Заметно, что с ним не все в порядке. Такой страсти к чистоте у него никогда раньше не было.  
— Ты уверен, что он не подменыш?  
Ален покачал головой:  
— Я могу привести его сюда, чтобы вы проверили.  
— А я проверял. Там, в парке, когда ты его притащил. И что-то не уверен, что он человек.  
— Коди всегда был такой… Когда-то я сам думал, что он фейри из волшебной страны, — улыбнулся Ален. — Только это ни разу ни в чем не проявилось. Просто он на редкость красивый человек.   
— Ты необъективен, так что при случае веди его к нам, проверим еще раз.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ален. Ему не нравилась сама мысль подозревать Коди в том, что он — не Коди, в этом Маккензи был прав. Так что тем более следовало исключить такую возможность раз и навсегда.  
— Придумай ему занятие, — посоветовал шеф. — От сидения в четырех стенах кто угодно свихнется, не только парень, который хрен знает сколько провел у сидов.  
— Да его же никто не запирает, — возразил Ален.  
— Ты понял, о чем я. Чем быстрее придумаешь ему дело, проще будет вам обоим.  
— Спасибо. Кажется, у меня есть идея... Хоть она мне и не нравится.

Как и предполагал Ален, стриженый фейри оказался Хартвику незнаком.   
— Когда выдвигаемся? — спросил Грег. — Давай побыстрее. Раньше пойдем — раньше вернемся, — мрачно пошутил он.  
— Мне надо заехать домой, захватить кое-что, — соврал Ален. — Перезвоню, как буду выезжать.  
На самом деле все необходимое было у него в машине: маяк и пара ножей, которые он всегда брал на Ту сторону. Никакие дополнительные амулеты не требовались — Ален заранее превращал в амулеты почти всю свою одежду. Это, конечно, отнимало время, зато так было проще и удобнее. Выверни куртку наизнанку — и всякая мелочь тебя просто не заметит. А высоких фейри все равно не обманешь и более сложными чарами, так что нет смысла возиться.  
В Ньютауне было много мест, откуда можно легко выйти на Границу. Правда, они постоянно менялись, словно солнечная мозаика под кронами деревьев, и далеко не все замечали их. Маккензи хорошо умел находить лазейки из одной реальности в другую, у Алена это получалось чуть хуже, но все равно он за последнее время неплохо наловчился.  
До леса Сент-Клер от полицейского участка было далековато, но и в тщательно причесанном парке поместья Хэмбли на западной окраине некоторые тени в зарослях гуще и темнее, чем им положено быть. Ален припарковал машину на стоянке. Посетителей в рабочий день было немного, скрыться от посторонних глаз не составило труда.  
Он поставил маяк, который поможет вернуться в то же место и, если повезет, примерно в то же время. Потом написал с телефона мейл Грегу: так ребята будут в курсе, что он уже на Той стороне, но не успеют помешать ему пойти одному. Потому что тащить с собой кого-то из них Ален в этот раз не хотел. По возвращении он, конечно, получит по первое число от шефа, от ребят и от Коди, но это все потом.  
Ален скользнул в тень и двинулся вперед в плотном тумане. Знакомое ощущение: будто идешь по мосту без перил над темной и очень глубокой рекой. Ее не видно, но она где-то там, под ногами. Главное — не оступиться и не рухнуть в эту реку, иначе уже не выберешься никогда. Это даже не сидские земли, это Пограничье. Его логику, если она вообще имеется, не понимает никто: ни смертные, ни фейри.  
Когда туман стал рассеиваться, вокруг был лес. Настоящий лес, а не тот солнечный парк с подстриженными лужайками в Хэмбли, куда ходят на пикники туристы. Таких мрачных чащоб с огромными елями возле Ньютауна не было и быть не могло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fern — папоротник


	6. Chapter 6

Ален задумался, кого лучше расспросить в первую очередь. Лепреконы болтливы, но в этом и проблема — они будут рассказывать не только тебе, но и о тебе. Именно поэтому чуть ли не все на сидской стороне Границы были в курсе, что он ищет Коди. Одно хорошо — что слухи дошли и до самого Коди, и в итоге это сыграло в его пользу.  
Стоило, пожалуй, для начала навестить Тиа. Простой дух ручья, она, может и не была в курсе всего, что творилось у Высоких, но сведения к ней приплывали порой самые неожиданные.  
Он повернул фуражку козырьком назад и увидел тропу. Идти пришлось недолго: скоро еловая чаща стала редеть и перешла в молодой и светлый лиственный лес. Ближе к воде начались заросли ивняка и красной ольхи.  
У Тиа гостила Глау. Характер у Дождевой Феи был скверный и взбалмошный, и Ален предпочел бы с ней лишний раз не встречаться, но куда денешься, поздно. Он вежливо поприветствовал обеих дам. Тиа улыбнулась, склонив голову. Глау фыркнула:  
— Опять этот наглый смертный? Он слишком часто сюда приходит.  
В последний раз Ален видел Дождевую Фею года три тому назад. Ох уж эти их понятия о времени...  
В лицо ему плеснуло порывом ветра с дождем. В облаке, которое всегда следовало за Дождевой, как собачка на поводке, что-то сверкнуло.  
— Он вовсе не наглый, — тихим журчанием возразила Тиа, утихомиривая подругу. — Не злись, это вредно. От злости лицо пересыхает.  
— Дурочка ты, — засмеялась Глау, чье настроение менялось так же быстро, как погода в грозовой день. — Сама смотри не пересохни. Ладно, я ухожу. Утопи его, если будет надоедать.  
Тиа только головой покачала — волосы цвета речного песка заструились по плечам. Дождевая закуталась в свое облако. Через мгновение от них осталась только легкая серебристая дымка — и та вскоре растаяла.  
— Давно тебя не видела, — сказала Тиа. — Но кое-что слышала. Ты нашел его, верно?  
— Нашел, — осторожно подтвердил Ален.  
— Хорошо. Печально, но хорошо, — в прозрачных голубых глазах не было ни ревности, ни ненависти. Тиа не притворялась: природным духам это просто не дано.  
Удивительное дело: обычно фейри злопамятны и мстительны, и жуткие собственники к тому же. А Тиа почему-то всегда помогала ему в поисках, хотя прекрасно знала, что для него значит Коди. Тихий лесной ручей, поймавший однажды отражение смертного. И что она в нем нашла?  
Тиа легонько коснулась его щеки прохладными пальцами.  
— Ты счастлив, — утвердительно сказала она.  
Ален молча кивнул.  
— Ладно. Рассказывай, зачем пришел. Я думала, что ты больше не появишься, раз нашел, что искал.  
Сговорились они, что ли, с Маккензи?  
— У меня работа такая — искать. То, что Коди нашелся, не значит, что работа закончилась.  
— Вы все-таки очень странные существа, — покачала головой фея ручья. — Ну и что ты ищешь теперь?  
— Цвет папоротника. Ты слышала о чем-то подобном?  
Лицо Тиа потемнело, и как будто потемнело небо над ними, а ольха по берегам ручья возмущенно зашумела.  
Надо же. Выходит, слышала, но почему-то не хочет говорить ему. А соврать, что ничего не знает, не может.  
— Тиа, расскажи, — попросил он.  
— Тебе это не нужно, — быстро сказала она и отвернулась, пряча глаза. — Твое желание исполнилось. Возвращайся домой, не ищи того, что тебя погубит.  
Ну ни хрена ж себе. Что это еще за фатальное исполнение желаний? Нет уж. Теперь точно нужно докопаться до правды.  
— Объясни, прошу тебя, — Ален постарался успокоить Тиа. — Это не для меня. Человек попал в беду, мы должны помочь ему.  
— Ох, Ллин... — имя, которое он использовал, когда общался с ши. — Это очень опасное зелье. Когда пьешь его, кажется, что исполнилось твое самое заветное желание. По-настоящему. И тебе хочется, чтобы так продолжалось всегда.  
Так вот почему Коди называл его сидским наркотиком. У фейри иллюзии и без всяких стимуляторов получаются куда убедительнее человеческих, а здесь, выходит, твоя персональная идеальная иллюзия. От которой уже невозможно отказаться.  
Если папоротниковый засранец, который вызвался помогать Хартвику, и правда создатель этого зелья, то он на редкость талантливый и опасный тип. И то, что он передал Расселу, следует немедленно уничтожить. Несмотря на то, что у Рассела даже с сидскими ингредиентами ничего подобного не вышло. И даже несмотря на то, что это улики по делу.  
Чертовы фейри.  
— Тиа... ты пробовала его? Цвет папоротника?  
— Я хотела, — тихо сказала она, опустив голову. — Глау меня отговорила. Очень ругалась.  
— Правильно ругалась. Тиа, прости меня. Прости, что не могу исполнить твое заветное желание.  
— Это не твоя вина, Ллин, но... лучше тебе больше не приходить.  
— Тебе так будет легче?  
— Да. Я надеюсь.  
— Тогда я больше не буду тебя тревожить, — пообещал Ален.  
Тиа приблизилась к нему — вкус холодной и сладкой родниковой воды остался на губах. Прощальный — и единственный — поцелуй феи лесного ручья.  
Алену было жаль, что он не может дать ей больше. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что однажды она сможет забыть.  
— Теперь уходи, Ллин. И будь осторожен.

Тиму-Полукровке, будь он чистокровным человеком, невозможно было бы дать больше тринадцати: светлые волосы с рыжиной, косая челка, яркие зеленые глаза, острые локти и коленки. Пацан пацаном. Но был он, конечно, гораздо старше. Маккензи говорил, что когда впервые его встретил, Тим выглядел точно так же.  
— Какие гости в наших краях, — ухмыльнулся он. — Зачем пожаловал, что интересного принес?  
Тим, смесок нимфы и человека, родился и вырос на сидской стороне, однако мир смертных его притягивал, при том, что Тим не мог провести в Ньютауне и часа, задыхался и терял сознание: город слишком давил на него. Но Полукровка очень любил занятные сувениры с человеческой стороны. Если они, конечно, были не из железа.  
Ален очень пожалел, что не заехал все-таки домой. Информация, которая была ему нужна, стоила недешево, это только Тиа могла вот так запросто ею поделиться. Остальным надо было платить, а все, что могло бы стать платой, хранилось у Алена в квартире. В багажнике же машины, кроме пары ножей, ничего стоящего не завалялось.  
— Сегодня ничего. В кредит, — сказал Ален. Попытка не пытка.  
— Вот наглый смертный! — восхитился Тим.  
Уже второй «наглый смертный» за сегодня. Снобы они все-таки, эти фейри. И если Глау еще была самым настоящим природным духом, то от заносчивого полукровки Ален подобные заявления терпеть не собирался:  
— Ты сам наполовину смертный, так что придержи язык.  
— Пф. Наполовину я все же сид, так что я жадный. Сам должен понимать. Если явился ни с чем, то лучше проваливай. А то ведь я и проклясть могу, если рассержусь.  
Ну, положим, проклятие от Тима — не та вещь, которой стоило бояться. Это вам не Высокие. Чтобы обезопасить себя от таких проклятий, хватит и половины того, что зашито у Алена в куртке. Поэтому он попытался поторговаться еще раз:  
— В следующий раз принесу двойную плату.  
Тим расхохотался:  
— Я похож на идиота? Если тебе так уж надо, плати тем, что всегда с собой.  
Он, конечно, имел в виду кровь. Но это надо быть совсем не в себе, чтобы добровольно давать свою кровь сидам. Как тогда, когда вместо Хартвика внезапно появился Коди, и на раздумья совсем не было времени, иначе Ален нашел бы другой способ. Оставалось надеяться, что те несколько капель, разрушившие тщательную маскировку и привлекшие внимание Коди, не достались тем, кто за ним гнался.  
— Еще чего, — ответил Ален и двинулся прочь.  
В траве что-то негромко зашелестело. Он остановился и прислушался, но шелест тут же стих. Ален пошел дальше, изредка останавливаясь, однако никто не показывался. И лишь когда он отошел довольно далеко от перекрестка, где встретился с Тимом, на придорожный камень выбралась коричневато-серая ящерица.  
Ален подождал немного. Трансформацию он уловить не смог, как это всегда бывает: просто мгновение назад на камне сидела ящерка, а сейчас — небольшое безволосое существо с треугольным личиком и темными миндалевидными глазами .  
— Я слышал про двойную плату. Меня заинтересовало твое предложение.  
— Так. И что ты можешь рассказать?  
— Тройная плата, — сказал Ящерица. — И залог.  
— Какой еще залог?  
— То, что тебе дорого, — Ящерица кивнул на запястье Алена.  
Поистрепавшийся кожаный браслет-шнурок, подаренный давным-давно Коди. Ален все еще носил его, и даже теперь, когда Коди вернулся, почему-то не стал снимать. И Коди, кажется, это понравилось. Невеликая ценность для постороннего. Но большинство фейри, заразы, как-то умели мгновенно определять, что самая обычная вещь могла значить для владельца.  
— Ты отдашь его сейчас. А потом принесешь тройную плату.  
— И что я такого интересного получу за это?  
— Ты ищешь Цвет Папоротника. Я знаю, где искать.  
В разговоре с Тимом Ален даже не успел упомянуть про папоротник. Значит, Ящерица следил за ним еще от ручья Тиа. Слишком подозрительно, но но упускать такую возможность нельзя. Со всеми этими папоротниковыми делами следовало разобраться как можно скорее.  
— Зелье или создателя? — уточнил Ален.  
На личике фейри появилось что-то, слегка похожее на снисхождение к бестолковому смертному:  
— Зелье без создателя невозможно, — произнес он и протянул крохотную ручку с длинными тонкими пальцами. Рука была покрыта мелкими чешуйками. — Ты согласен или нет?  
Ален настолько свыкся с браслетом, что даже забывал о том, что носит его на руке, но сейчас отдавать его почему-то чертовски не хотелось. Впрочем, фейри сказал «залог», а залог — это то, что должно быть возвращено. По идее. На практике-то сиды хуже владельцев ломбардов, но попробовать можно.  
— Ты вернешь мне его, когда я принесу плату. И кстати, мы еще не обговорили, какую именно.  
Подписываться на что попало Ален не собирался.  
— Лунное серебро с вашей стороны. Дюжина унций.  
«Лунным» фейри называли самородное необработанное серебро, которое они считали самым чистым.  
Почти фунт, надо же. Это дорого и найти будет непросто, но ничего невозможного нет.  
— Ладно.  
Он с трудом открыл застежку и протянул браслет Ящерице. По сравнению с его размерами браслет выглядел как толстый канат. Было бы интересно посмотреть, как Ящерица его потащит, но тот, конечно, просто спрятал добычу в карман чешуйчатой одежки, причем понять, как огромный браслет туда поместился, опять не вышло.  
— Иди за мной, — сказал фейри и снова обернулся серой ящерицей.  
Теперь он не прятался в траве, а резво бежал по тонкой тропинке, уводящей в поросшие жесткой сухой травой невысокие дюны. И тропинка, и дюны возникли, едва Ален сделал первый шаг вслед Ящерице — до этого вокруг был влажный лиственный лес.  
Передвижения людей на сидской стороне ограничены, как и передвижения фейри в мире людей. Некоторые тропы не увидеть, пока тебе их не покажут, и никакие амулеты не помогут. А по некоторым дорогам нельзя пройти, даже если тебя ведет фейри. Но сейчас тропинка словно сама стелилась под ноги. Местность почти ничем не отличалась от прибрежных дюн где-нибудь на юге Керноу: песочного цвета трава, мелкие кустики вереска, пушистые кисти “заячьих хвостов”, дрожащие на ветру, и выбеленные солнцем мелкие раковины под ногами. Вот только моря нигде поблизости не чувствовалось, а среди вереска порой попадалось что-нибудь внезапное вроде оранжевой розы, вокруг которой стрекозами вились полупрозрачные пикси, или ярко-зеленой ползучей лианы с какими-то плодами. В буквальном смысле ползучей — лиана двигалась сама по себе.  
Ален очень внимательно смотрел по сторонам, но все же лиана немного отвлекла его внимание. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Сделав следующий шаг, он вдруг понял, что тело ему больше не подчиняется, и беспомощно свалился на землю. Точнее, на каменный пол — потому что дюны исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились.

Пока ждали Алена, заняться было особенно нечем. То есть, бумажной-то работы, конечно, всегда было выше крыши, но начинать что-то, зная, что максимум через полчаса придется уходить, не имело смысла.  
Грег поднялся из-за стола.  
— Жрать охота. Пошли купим чего-нибудь, — предложил он. И Алу тоже возьмем. И с собой. А то неизвестно, насколько застрянем.  
— Он не сказал, откуда пойдем?  
— Нет.  
Они спустились вниз и перешли улицу. Напротив участка теснились обшарпанные забегаловки с быстрой едой чуть ли не из всех уголков мира.  
Грег, любитель острого, взял кебаб со жгучим соусом, Трейси пожалел свой желудок и остановился на обычном бургере с картошкой. Едва они забрали свой заказ, Грег получил сообщение. Чертыхнувшись, он кое-как вытер руку выданной вместе с едой бумажной салфеткой и извлек из кармана телефон. И чуть не уронил его на асфальт.  
— Твою ж мать! Он нас кинул!  
— Кто? — не понял Трейси.  
— Наш драгоценный лейтенант Маршалл! — рявкнул в ответ Грегори. — Свалил на Ту сторону один. Придурок.  
— Придурок, — согласился Трейси. — И что будем делать? Догнать его теперь не выйдет.  
— Для начала мы сдадим его шефу, — мстительно сказал Грег. — Пошли.  
И он торопливо вгрызся в свой кебаб, жуя на ходу. Трейси последовал его примеру.  
Рассела еще оформляли под подписку, так что Этан с Дэйви не успели уйти. Маккензи, услышав новость, сжал зубы и приказал Грегу с Трейси заняться слежкой вместо них.  
— Я надеюсь, вы хотя бы этого не потеряете, — ехидно добавил он.  
— Ну приехали, мы еще и виноваты, — возмутился Грег, усаживаясь за руль.  
— А чего ты хотел от старика? — фыркнул Трейси. — У него всегда «сам виноват». Но Ален хорош, конечно. Не ожидал от него такой подлянки. Что на него нашло?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, кроме его обычного синдрома наседки? Думаю, он хотел встретиться с кем-то из своих информаторов. Из тех, кого нам показывать нельзя. Но я ему все равно врежу, когда вернется.  
— Это само собой.   
Они двинулись за машиной Рассела. Тот, кажется, слежки не замечал, либо не считал нужным прятаться, и направился прямо к себе домой.  
Подождав, пока Рассел скроется за входной дверью, Грег припарковал машину так, чтобы вход был хорошо виден.  
— Трейс, ты же был внутри? Там есть черный ход?  
— Да, — припомнил Трейси.  
— Сходи-ка проверь. Не хватало еще и правда его прохлопать.  
Трейси обошел цепочку прилепившихся друг к другу одинаковых коттеджей и осторожно заглянул за угол — как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить спину Рассела, который удалялся в противоположную сторону, перешагивая через низенькие изгороди, обозначавшие границы участков. Он побежал обратно к машине, знаками показывая Грегу, чтобы разворачивался.  
Рассел вышел из промежутка между группами коттеджей и двинулся вверх по улице, к перекрестку. Улица выходила на Чейни-роуд, где было несколько автобусных маршрутов. Рассел встал рядом с автобусной остановкой и довольно быстро поймал такси.   
— Старик опять оказался прав. Так мы узнаем гораздо больше, чем если бы держали его в камере, — заметил Трейси.   
— Угу, если не потеряем это долбаное такси. Куда ты прешь, урод! — заорал Грег на выскочившего из переулка подростка на скутере, нарушившего приоритет. — Школота безмозглая! Блин, откуда они все вылезли?   
Движение на шоссе и правда стало намного интенсивнее. Казалось бы, что там того Ньютауна… Сто пятьдесят тысяч населения, не мегаполис какой. По меркам жителей этих самых мегаполисов — вообще провинциальная дыра. Но машин все же много.   
Грегу удалось, прыгая из ряда в ряд, протиснуться поближе к такси. Рассел направлялся в центр: такси пересекло Старый мост и выехало на шоссе Уай, что спускалось вдоль правого берега к мосту Чарльза.   
Рассел вышел из машины возле кинотеатра. Грег кое-как припарковался, и они спустились вслед за ним в ресторанчик, что располагался в цокольном этаже.   
Какое-то время Рассел сидел один, но потом за его столик подсела дама, рассмотрев которую, Трейси аж очки протер, чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся:  
— Ну ни фига себе!   
— Ты ее знаешь?   
— Это госпожа Хьюз, менеджер аптеки. Она утверждала, что не поддерживает контактов с Расселом с тех пор, как он закончил стажировку.  
— Так, пошли разбираться. А то упустим, если она тебя заметит и опознает.   
Они подошли к столику, и Грег продемонстрировал значок:  
— Никому не двигаться, полиция Ньютауна. Рассел, даже не вздумай рыпнуться. Тебя только что выпустили под залог, если ты забыл. 

Керидвен Хьюз красила волосы в светло-русый, но седина все равно отчетливо проступала в ее волосах.   
— Я ничего не понимаю, — говорила она. — За что вы преследуете Эндрю?   
— Он подозревается в убийстве трех человек. Ваших клиентов, между прочим, — сообщил Трейси. — И вас вполне могут счесть соучастницей, так что давайте уж, рассказывайте начистоту, что у вас за дела с ним.  
— Что? Этого не может быть! Эндрю — хороший парень.   
— Внешность обманчива, госпожа Хьюз. Чем именно он занимался в вашей аптеке? И зачем вы встречались с ним сегодня?   
— Пока Эндрю был на стажировке, я предоставила ему в пользование нашу лабораторию. Он… искал лекарство от рака.   
— От чего? Вы серьезно? — Трейси не поверил своим ушам.   
Хьюз вздохнула:  
— Я знаю, как это звучит. Амбициозно и глупо. Какой-то провинциальный студент в провинциальной аптеке… Вообще-то, его проект еще более странный, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.   
Трейси не стал ее подгонять, предоставив время собраться с мыслями.   
— Я родилась и выросла здесь, в Ньютауне, — начала Хьюз, — среди всех этих разговорах о феях и подменышах. Но я никогда не верила в волшебные снадобья. Я верила в химию, фармакологию и официальную медицину. А она оказалась бессильна.

Керидвен Хьюз потеряла младшую сестру, когда той было всего тридцать семь. Не диагностированный вовремя рак груди, давший обширные метастазы. Врачи делали все, что делают в таких случаях: несколько операций, химиотерапия, облучение. Все напрасно. Венди Хьюз-Барнетт сгорела за несколько месяцев.   
Керидвен продолжила работать в фармакологии, даже разочаровавшись в профессии, потому что так она зарабатывала на жизнь. У нее не было своих детей, и она помогала осиротевшим племянникам встать на ноги.   
И вот в обычной ньютаунской аптеке появился мальчик, увлеченный идеей соединить современную фармакологию со знаниями фейри, чтобы вылечить непобедимую болезнь.   
Отрицать Границу и все, что приходило с Той стороны, Керидвен больше не могла. Ньютаун был слишком погружен в эту атмосферу, здесь постоянно происходили какие-то необъяснимые вещи. Здесь, черт побери, даже спецотдел полиции существовал. Который занимался, ни много ни мало, отловом фейри (Трейси посмеялся про себя такому определению).  
Так что Керидвен Хьюз поверила Эндрю Расселу и предоставила ему полную свободу. Даже после окончания стажировки она иногда открывала ему лабораторию и позволяла ею пользоваться.   
— Но даже если допустить, что он действительно работал над волшебным средством от рака… ведь те трое клиентов не были онкологическими больными! Они всего лишь пришли за транквилизатором.   
— Простите, но у вас ведь нет доказательств, что именно Эндрю виноват в их смерти? — сказала Хьюз. — Я не верю в это.   
Трейси покачал головой. Да уж, вера слепа. Что тут поделаешь.   
— В любом случае, вам придется дать подписку о невыезде до окончания расследования, — сказал он. — А аптеку на это же время придется закрыть. Мы вызовем вас при необходимости. И если что-то вспомните или захотите рассказать, вы всегда можете мне позвонить. 

— Как там наш юный гений? — спросил Трейси, вернувшись в кабинет. — Что-нибудь рассказал?   
— Ни хрена, — буркнул Грег. — Потребовал адвоката. Ждем.   
За окном уже стемнело. Трейси еще раз проверил все мессенджеры в смартфоне — ничего нового.   
— Я волнуюсь за Алена, — признался он.   
— Слушай, хоть ты не нагнетай! — сердито рявкнул Грегори и кивнул на Дэйви с Этаном. — Хватит с меня этих двух падаванов. Все нервы уже вымотали. Кто тут за этого засранца не волнуется, скажи?   
— Кстати о падаванах. Вы диски-то из аптеки досмотрели? — спросил у Этана Трейси.  
— Да, там есть один интересный момент. Девушка, которая приходила в аптеку три раза. В первый она говорила с Расселом, во второй и третий за прилавком были другие сотрудники, но она, судя по всему, желала пообщаться с ним, потому что его специально вызывали.   
— Нашли ее?   
— Пока нет. Она так ничего и не купила, так что данные карты и страховки через кассу не прошли. Есть только ее лицо. Дэйв сейчас ищет по базам.   
— Скиньте мне тоже, — попросил Трейси и тут же получил скриншот изображения с камеры. Клиентка выглядела не старше самого Рассела. — Дейви, ты базу университета еще не смотрел?   
Заняться делом вместо тупого ожидания — хороший способ отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей. Трейси прекрасно понимал, что Ален — взрослый человек, и если уж он принял решение идти одному, несмотря на однозначный приказ Маккензи, значит, у него были на то причины. К тому же, он ориентировался на Той стороне гораздо лучше, чем Грег и Трейси вместе взятые. Но тревога не отступала. 

Грегори наконец дождался адвоката и ушел в допросную комнату, забрав с собой Этана. А Трейси нашел то, что искал. Клиентка Рассела действительно была студенткой университета Южного Кэмри.   
— Есть! Мария Лучак! — объявил он.   
— Лучак? — переспросил Дэйви. — Я видел эту фамилию в телефонной книжке Рассела.  
— Отлично! Спасибо, Дэйв, ты просто молодец!  
Трейси отправил Грегу сообщение: “Спроси его про Марию Лучак. Клиентка в аптеке + контакт в телефоне. Универ. Мы поехали за ней”.  
— Надеюсь, ей хватило ума не употреблять то, что мог ей подсунуть Рассел, — заметил Дэйви.   
— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Но в любом случае, чем быстрее мы ее найдем, тем лучше. Погнали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тиа: https://youtu.be/0fM8lvKhXcU


	7. Chapter 7

— Что же вы так оплошали, господин Ллин? Или как там ваше настоящее имя? Бессмысленно его скрывать теперь.  
Ален открыл глаза. Голова болела — видимо, ударился о пол, когда падал. И потерял сознание. Во рту ощущался слабый привкус крови. Тошноты он вроде бы не чувствовал, и то хорошо. Возможно, обошлось без сотрясения мозга.  
Перед глазами были каменные плиты и острые носки серых с тисненым узором сапог. Он попытался поднять взгляд выше — и увидел руку с перстнем.  
Цвет папоротника.  
Так. С внезапным параличом понятно. Кто-то все-таки воспользовался теми несколькими каплями крови, упавшими на землю. Как они попали к господину Папоротнику — это другой вопрос. Может, сам выболтает. Ши любят поговорить о том, какие они крутые.  
А что касается подчинения… ну, на вечность там не хватит. Другое дело, что пока он обездвижен, из него можно хоть всю кровь выцедить.  
Ален взглянул за спину Ферна, но по комнате было невозможно понять, где она находится. Может, внутри одной из тех дюн, а может и нет. Стены из светлого камня, вдоль них стеллажи со склянками. Лаборатория, выходит.  
Он попробовал шевельнуть руками. Нет, Ферн не идиот, он оставил ему возможность только смотреть. И, может быть, говорить. Это надо проверить.  
— И на старуху бывает проруха, — ответил он хрипло.  
Ну, голосовые связки, язык и челюсти ему кое-как подчиняются, уже неплохо.  
— Не хотите говорить имя? Впрочем, это неважно. Я мог бы звать вас “наглым смертным”, как это принято среди фейри. Но остановимся на имени Ллин. Оно звучит достаточно мелодично. Хороший выбор, — похвалил Ферн.  
От этой похвалы Ален почувствовал себя идиотом. Не такого ли эффекта добивался фейри?  
Впрочем, вся ситуация была идиотской. Сглупил, поспешил и попался в ловушку. Маккензи выгонит его из отдела и правильно сделает.  
— Вы, вероятно, спрашиваете себя, как ваша кровь попала ко мне. Все достаточно просто. Один из тех, кто участвовал в погоне, был мне должен.  
— Вам многие должны, да?  
— Не знаю, что вы там себе воображаете, — кажется, фейри поморщился. Смотреть на его лицо из такого положения было крайне неудобно. — Вероятно, что-то грязное, как это принято у вас, смертных. Я слышал кое-какие рассказы. Наркодилеры, проституция за дозу, преступные войны… Гадость.  
— Наркотики и есть гадость. Любые, — заметил Ален.  
— Не пробовал, но, думаю, вы правы. Однако Цвет Папоротника — не наркотик. Это квинтэссенция мечты, созданная по индивидуальному заказу. Состав, который работает для одного, не будет работать для другого. Каждая формула отнимает много времени и сил. И разумеется, те, кто пользуется моими услугами — мои должники.  
“Зелье без создателя невозможно” — припомнил Ален слова Ящерицы. Тоже, судя по всему, должник господина Ферна. Хорошо, хоть Тиа избежала этой участи. Фея Дождя, конечно, скандальная и ревнивая дама, но зато у нее здравомыслия хватает на двоих.  
— Зачем вы полезли в наш мир? Вам и тут неплохо живется, как я вижу. Все вам должны.  
— О, вечная жажда исследователя. Не знаю, поймете ли вы меня. Вот тот юный ученый — он понял и стал моим партнером. Ведь наши возможности в мире смертных сильно ограничены, как вы, вероятно, знаете. К тому же, я не очень хорошо знаю физиологию людей. Нам известно, что зелья действуют на них иначе, но насколько иначе и как это можно использовать? Возможно, я мог бы ускорить процесс создания Цвета Папоротника… Найти катализатор, так сказать.  
“Ну и в сюжет же я влип, — подумал Ален. — Сперва Ромео с Джульеттой, теперь доктор Фауст. И как выпутаться из всего этого теперь? Этот маньяк-зельевар вряд ли намерен меня просто отпустить”.  
— Что ж ваш юный Фауст сам к вам не явился?  
Это было смешно: Ален как будто вел допрос, но сам при этом лежал на полу скованный — только не наручниками, а сидской магией. Однако Ферн охотно отвечал своему пленнику, и Ален просто не мог перестать спрашивать. Вот уж профдеформация так профдеформация.  
Ну и время тянул, конечно. Не то чтобы это был какой-то особый хитрый план. Просто единственное, что он сейчас мог сделать — потянуть время.  
— Этот юноша, увы, обделен способностью пересекать Границу между нашими мирами, — пояснил Ферн.  
Понятно. Хартвика использовали как курьера, чтобы доставлять Расселу ингредиенты и указания. Горная Лилия, поймавшая его возлюбленную кузину, тоже наверняка пользовалась услугами Ферна, судя по шпильке с цветком папоротника.  
— Что ж, не буду держать вас в неведении относительно вашей дальнейшей судьбы. Вы послужите науке. Прекрасный материал, — снова похвалил его Ферн. — Может быть, я наконец найду то, что искал.  
Алена передернуло. Чувствовать себя идиотом неприятно, но чувствовать себя беспомощным идиотом, которого намерены превратить в лабораторную мышь...  
И тут на сцене появилось еще одно действующее лицо. Вернее, голос, поскольку новый участник событий стоял вне сильно ограниченного поля зрения Алена. Но голос он узнал: стриженый фейри из дома в Найтоне.  
— Не спеши, Ферн. Сначала мы немного пообщаемся.  
Господин Папоротник застыл, окутанный едва заметной сиреневатой дымкой. Видимо, это тоже были обездвиживающие чары, которые к тому же ослабили воздействие собственных чар Ферна на его пленника. Ален почувствовал, что может шевелить руками и ногами, сгруппировался и кое-как поднялся с пола.  
— Привет. Извини, я тебя немного использовал, — улыбнулся стриженый. — Повесил на тебя маленькое заклинание, что-то вроде вашего маячка, и ты привел меня к Ферну.  
— Ты вообще кто такой? — устало спросил Ален.  
— Мы в некотором смысле коллеги. Слышал когда-нибудь про Круг Защиты?  
Сидская служба безопасности? Он что, серьезно?! Ален действительно слышал об этом пару раз, но не особенно верил в существование такой структуры. Сиды слишком разрозненны, у них нет ни органов власти в человеческом понимании, ни кодексов. Хотя какие-то законы все же есть...  
— Я думал, что это легенды.  
— Ага. Легендой быть очень удобно, — согласно кивнул фейри-безопасник. Теперь Ален рассмотрел на его правом плече лиловое кольцо-пряжку с какими-то символами. — Никто тебя не воспринимает всерьез.  
Если бы этот парень только что на глазах у Алена не скрутил Ферна, воспринимать его всерьез действительно было бы непросто. «Коллега» больше смахивал на очередного повесу и бездельника из Высоких.  
От новой информации просто голова шла кругом: сидский Круг Защиты, который охотился за сидским же преступником, используя смертного как наживку. Это было настолько интересно, что Ален даже не обиделся такой роли и почти перестал жалеть, что ввязался во все это. Но, кажется, слишком рано обрадовался.  
— О, а вот и он. Отлично.  
Двое вооруженных мечами фейри, возникшие рядом, направили на него острия клинков.  
— Поосторожнее, господа. Этот человек находится под протекцией Круга Защиты, — заметил “коллега”. Надо же, пытается помочь. Как его зовут, интересно?  
— Какого еще круга? — недоуменно спросил первый фейри. У него были очень светлые волосы и практически невидимые белесые брови. — Этот смертный увел нашу добычу. Он принадлежит нам.  
Похоже, должниками Ферна в той компании, что гналась за Коди, были не все. Вот эти двое, например, наверняка не были.  
Второй с ехидной улыбкой просветил своего напарника:  
— Гвил, неужели ты не знаешь принца Рэйналлта? Какое упущение. Принц, между прочим, охраняет нашу с тобой безопасность. Якобы. Никто не знает, чем он на самом деле занимается.  
Принц? Ну да, логично. Если у сидов действительно есть некое подобие государственных и правоохранительных структур, то в них должны служить титулованные особы, иначе на них просто никто не обратит внимания.  
А отношение к полиции и безопасникам, похоже, у всех одинаковое: что у людей, что у фейри.  
— Круг Защиты — это превосходно, но вы не можете помешать нам забрать этого человека, принц, — продолжил второй фейри. Пока он говорил, Ален попытался рассмотреть символы на его аксессуарах: какая-то черная птица. — Это дело нашего клана.  
Рэйналлт прищурился. Ален не знал, какими полномочиями и какой силой он обладал. Мог ли сидский принц и по совместительству коп раскидать двух Высокородных, учитывая, что он одновременно удерживал довольно сильного мага? И так уж ли важен для него смертный, который уже сыграл свою роль? 

***

Мария Лучак жила в “Студенческой деревне” на правом берегу, возле моста Чарльза. “Деревней” по какой-то странной логике называли единственное многоэтажное здание с внутренним двором, построенное в форме квадрата.  
Девушка сразу же открыла на стук. Выглядела она вполне живой и здоровой: хорошенькая, чуть полноватая блондинка с нежным румянцем на щеках.  
— Полиция? Чем я могу быть полезна полиции? — удивилась она.  
— Мы хотим задать несколько вопросов об Эндрю Расселе, — с ослепительной улыбкой пояснил Дэйв, снимая шляпу. — Позволите войти?  
— Да, пожалуйста. Вот, присаживайтесь тут, — Мария провела их в комнату и указала на небольшой диванчик. — А что с Эндрю?  
Трейси не особенно любил эту часть работы, но Грег остался разбираться с Расселом, а Дэйви так заметно воодушевился, увидев мисс Лучак, что опрос свидетеля грозил превратиться в спонтанное свидание. Трейси погрозил ему кулаком, когда Мария отвернулась, и перехватил инициативу:  
— Вы хорошо его знаете?  
— Ну… мы с ним встречались месяца два. Но «хорошо» — это слишком громко сказано. Эндрю не слишком открытый человек.  
— Вы можете сказать, зачем приходили к нему в аптеку во время его стажировки? Ту, что на Мейсон-роуд.  
— Я беспокоилась о нем, — призналась Мария. — Перед началом стажировок он стал вести себя как-то странно, пропускал лекции. Мы, конечно,уже расстались к тому времени, но…  
— Простите, госпожа Лучак, вам, наверное, неприятно будет это слышать, но Эндрю Рассел подозревается в отравлении трех человек неизвестным веществом, которое он сам разработал. Нам необходимо знать, не предлагал ли он вам попробовать что-либо, под любым предлогом.  
Мария замолчала, глядя в пол. Похоже, она решала для себя, стоит ли что-то говорить и не навредит ли она этим Расселу.  
— Мария, вы очень добрая девушка и наверняка хотите защитить его, — сказал Трейси. — Это естественно. Но он подверг вашу жизнь опасности. Я очень надеюсь, что вы не стали принимать то, что он вам дал.  
Он немного блефовал. Не было никакой уверенности в том, что Рассел действительно дал Марии свое “волшебное зелье”.  
Мария вздохнула:  
— Я все-таки студентка фармфакультета. Я бы не стала глотать что попало, хоть Эндрю и уверял, что это не наркота. Но эти его рассказы про “квинтэссенцию мечты” и фейские снадобья звучали до ужаса странно. Я собиралась проанализировать эту штуку, но у меня пока не выдалось такой возможности. Практика закончилась, сейчас у нас только лекции.  
Ага, значит, Рассел рассказывал Марии и клиентам другую сказочку. Не ту, что про лекарство от рака.  
— Мы должны забрать это вещество, Мария. А вас попросить не уезжать пока из города. Нам придется вызвать вас для дачи показаний.  
— Господи, — она побледнела, — я надеюсь, что это и правда не наркотики.  
— Не думаю, но эскпертиза покажет.  
Марии, скорее всего, ничего не грозило, тем более, что она добровольно сотрудничала с полицией. А главное, что она жива, в сознании, и к тому же помогла найти улики против Рассела. И еще может свидетельствовать против него, если ее убедить.  
Трейси тоже надеялся, что в “квинтэссенции мечты” не окажется ничего, за что ее можно было бы привлечь к уголовной ответственности по человеческим законам. Хорошая все-таки девушка. 

***

Рэйналлт, видимо, принял какое-то решение.  
— Помешать вам я действительно не могу. Но он всего лишь смертный. Будет справедливо дать ему небольшую фору.  
Он оглянулся на Алена:  
— Чего стоишь? Долго я их не удержу.  
Ален даже не успел понять, что Рэйналлт обездвижил еще и этих двоих, пока тот не сказал.  
— Да! Спасибо! — Ален бросился к двери.  
Оба фейри попытались последовать за ним, но движения их были замедленны, точно им приходилось идти сквозь густое желе. Видимо, у Рэйналлта не хватало сил на большее.  
— Куда? Ты коротким путем не умеешь ходить, что ли? Так ты далеко не убежишь.  
Похоже, Алена опять приняли за полукровку. Короткие пути — они не для людей, самому ни за что по ним не пройти, хоть какие амулеты с собой таскай. А на то, чтобы сориентироваться по маяку, нужно время.  
— Не умеет, — подтвердил знакомый голос. Слишком знакомый. Голос, которого тут быть не должно. — Зато я умею.  
Ох, ну конечно. Следовало насторожиться, когда Коди так легко согласился остаться дома и ждать. Он же всегда был упрямым, как стадо осликов.  
Коди выглядел хреново: бледный до прозрачности, на лбу выступили капли пота. В кулаке был зажат тонкий кожаный шнурок — браслет Алена. По браслету Коди и смог его найти, похоже.  
— Коди! Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
— А ты какого? Почему ты один?  
— Слушайте, идите уже отсюда оба, — рассердился Рэйналлт. — Мне не до вас. Умеешь — так забирай свое сокровище и вперед.  
— Он прав, — согласился Коди. — Валим. Потом разберемся. Не знаю, кто вы, но спасибо, — кивнул он Рэйналлту.  
Коди обнял Алена, — руки у него были холодные, как ледышки, — и они шагнули прямо в ближайшую стену.

Вывалились они на какой-то полянке — еще в землях сидов. Коди тяжело дышал и едва стоял на ногах. И почти сразу начал кашлять, как туберкулезник. Что за черт, он ведь был здоров сегодня утром?  
— Коди? — Ален подхватил его. — Что с тобой?  
— Тропы... фейри, — ответил тот, задыхаясь, словно бежал в гору. — Я плохо умею. Сейчас, отдышусь немного... И пойдем дальше.  
Ну еще бы. Удивительно, что у него вообще хоть как-то получается. Обычно людям это умение не дается. Хотя Коди, конечно, провел тут много времени.  
— Не надо. Отсюда я сам попробую, — Ален огляделся. — Я оставил маяк. Будем надеятьс, что сработает.  
Индикатор — вторая половинка маяка — лежал во внутреннем кармане куртки. Ален активировал его. Пришлось подождать.  
Они далеко не сразу заметили в зарослях точку, пульсирующую золотистым светом. Сперва Ален принял ее за пикси, но потом присмотрелся, и понял, что точка указывает нужное направление: его сбил с толку цвет. В прошлый раз маяк светился красным. Но на этой стороне Границы нет ничего постоянного, кроме фейри.  
— Ты можешь идти? — спросил он Коди.  
Тот переждал приступ кашля и кивнул:  
— Если на тебя опираться.  
— Тогда держись за меня и пойдем домой.  
И они двинулись на маяк. 

***

На возвращение в привычный мир первым отреагировал телефон: угрожающе зажужжал, принимая кучу сообщений. Ален представил, что могли написать ему Грег и Маккензи, и подумал, что прочтет их немного позже.  
Маяк сработал на удивление хорошо: они вышли с Границы в парке Хэмбли, примерно там же, откуда Ален уходил. Было темно. Следовало проверить, сколько прошло времени, но сначала — Коди.  
Тот присел на влажную землю под дубом, опершись спиной о ствол, запрокинул голову.  
— Коди, ты как?  
— Лучше, — ответил он. — Дома намного лучше.  
Ален сел рядом и взял его за руку. Сейчас именно это казалось самым правильным.  
Расспросы вполне могли подождать, а ругаться было бессмысленно: что сделано, то сделано. Оба хороши: Ален слукавил, когда сказал, что пойдет на Ту сторону не один. Коди притворился, что поверил и успокоился, а сам нарушил свое обещание не соваться к сидам.  
На будущее надо договориться друг другу не врать. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Потому что вся эта ложь во спасение — полная фигня.  
А значит, придется начать прямо сегодня и рассказать про звонок Лоре Янг. Но это может подождать, в отличие от благодарности. Без Коди и правда пришлось бы тяжко.  
Интересно получается: ему всегда хотелось защитить Коди. Еще с детства, задолго до того, как их отношения вышли за рамки дружеских. Коди выглядел как человек, которого нужно защищать. Он всегда казался слишком красивым и хрупким для этого мира, и все всегда на это велись, даже сам Ален, знавший его не первый год. Хотя в школе, когда приходилось драться, Коди ни в чем не уступал Алену. И сегодня в очередной раз продемонстрировал, что не стоит его недооценивать.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Ален.  
— Не за что, — Коди положил голову ему на плечо. — Я же сказал, что помогу.  
Он уже не задыхался и не кашлял. Значит, такое с ним только на дорогах фейри. Что ж, надо постараться, чтобы он больше на них не совался, даже если снова полезет на Ту сторону. 

Ален достал телефон и посмотрел на экран: двадцать первое октября, шесть пятнадцать утра. Уходил он двадцатого во второй половине дня, так что все не так уж плохо.  
Шесть пятнадцать, конечно, не лучшее время, чтобы будить шефа и коллег, но ребята наверняка за него переволновались. Ален набрал сообщение: “Я в Хэмбли. Скоро буду.”  
И мгновенно получил ответ от Грега: “СКОТИНА! УБЬЮ НАХРЕН!”  
“Я вас тоже люблю”, — написал он и поднялся на ноги.  
— Коди, мне нужно в участок. Поедешь со мной или домой?  
— Чтобы ты опять куда-нибудь исчез? Нет уж, я с тобой!


	8. Chapter 8

Маккензи выглядел уставшим и постаревшим, словно Ален провел на Той стороне не несколько часов, а несколько месяцев. Это подействовало на него гораздо сильнее, чем любая выволочка.   
Да, его самостоятельная вылазка была со всех сторон хреновой идеей, особенно если учесть, что Джулианне Веспер они все еще ничем не могли помочь.   
Рассказ о встрече с сидским коллегой произвел неизгладимое впечатление на отдел. Шеф выслушал Алена и сказал, что о Круге Защиты он тоже как-то слышал, но ни разу не встречал его представителей. Потом посмотрел тяжелым взглядом на Коди и пригласил его к себе в кабинет. Тот пожал плечами и пошел. Ален остался слушать последние новости и получать от друзей заслуженную головомойку за свою самодеятельность.  
Ребята поработали отлично. Рассел все-таки признался, что испытывал свою версию ферновской «мечты» на клиентах, а потом пытался скрыть свою причастность к их смерти и свалить все на Хартвика. Он знал, что Хартвик иногда приносит с Той стороны оружие. Быстро достать сидский клинок было не столько сложно, сколько дорого. Рассел наносил удар уже в мертвое сердце, а потом бросил кинжал рядом с последним телом. Разумеется, на кинжале не было вообще никаких отпечатков, но контрабандист Хартвик уже был на подозрении у «фейского отдела», и эта версия была самой очевидной.   
Джерри Хартвика, скорее всего, ожидал небольшой условный срок — формально он был соучастником Рассела, но его принуждали шантажом, и сотрудничество с полицией тоже должно было сыграть в его пользу. Однако собственная судьба волновала его куда меньше, чем состояние Джулианны Веспер. Девушка все еще лежала в коме, и это не давало Алену покоя, хотя дело, вроде бы, было раскрыто. И даже Ферн, которого уж точно никак нельзя было привлечь к уголовной ответственности в Ньютауне, не сумел улизнуть. Интересно было бы узнать, что с ним собирается делать Круг Защиты.   
Мак появился в дверях и кивнул Алену, чтобы зашел в кабинет.   
— Новость первая. Он не подменыш, — кивнул он на Коди.  
А как же еще. Ален не сомневался: Коди просто не мог быть кем-то другим. Коди был Коди. Ребенок, ненужный даже приемным родителям — Ален не раз спрашивал себя, как этим людям вообще пришла в голову идея кого-то усыновлять. Балбес, сбежавший к сидам от несчастной любви...   
— Новость вторая — он не зря так похож на фейри, потому что полукровка. Но был им уже тогда, когда вы познакомились.  
А вот это было действительно неожиданно, потому что Ален давно перестал думать о Коди как о мальчике из Волшебной страны.  
— Коди, ты знал об этом? — спросил он.   
— Откуда мне было знать? — ответил Коди. — Я же приютский. Мою биологическую мать никто никогда не видел.   
Да, он рассказывал, что в приют его, по словам заведующей, подбросили в лучших традициях слезливых дамских романов, вот только ни грамот, ни батистовых пеленок с вышитыми инициалами, ни даже простой записки с именем при нем не было. Младенцу было около года, имя и условный день рождения ему сочинили уже в приюте.  
— Он вырос на этой стороне и стал больше человеком, чем фейри, — сказал Маккензи. — Но сидская кровь ему помогла. Чистокровный человек не выдержал бы столько времени у них.   
Сидская кровь объясняла еще и то, что у Коди получалось ходить тропами фейри. А человеческая — что это умение все-таки ограничено.   
— Подожди, но за все время на Той стороне... Ты так и не понял, что ты наполовину фейри?   
— Никто не удосужился меня просветить, — пожал плечами Коди. — Оно и к лучшему. Если бы я знал, я мог решить, что мне там самое место.   
— Твое место здесь, — сказал Ален, и Коди благодарно улыбнулся ему.   
— Езжайте-ка вы домой, — распорядился шеф.   
— И ребята?   
— Да, разгоняй их всех тоже. Пусть отдохнут.   
— Вас бы кто разогнал, — заметил Ален.   
— Да что мне сделается. Я сейчас на Ту сторону не шастаю и по городу не мотаюсь почти. Все, давайте. До завтра. 

Но когда они с Коди вышли из кабинета Маккензи в общий, Дэйви сообщил:  
— Тебе письмо пришло.   
— В каком смысле? — не понял Ален. За Дэйвом вроде бы не водилось привычки читать его электронную почту.   
— В прямом. Вон, на столе.   
На столе Алена и правда лежал конверт из плотной бумаги. Подписанный “Ллину”.  
— Кому в наше время могло прийти в голову написать бумажное письмо? — поинтересовался Трейси.   
— Тому, кто не привык пользоваться мобильниками и компьютерами? — предположил Коди. — И не знает твоего мейла и номера. И настоящего имени, кстати.   
На конверте не было ничего, кроме имени — ни марки, ни почтового штемпеля.   
— Как он вообще сюда попал?   
— Я забрал внизу, — сказал Дэйви. — Курьер принес, кажется. Дежурный как раз искал хоть какого-нибудь Ллина в списках.   
Ну да, имена, которые они придумали для Той стороны, были известны только сотрудникам отдела, всему остальному участку такие сведения были без надобности.  
Ален открыл конверт.  
Всего пара фраз, написанных аккуратным и твердым почерком:  
“Нужно встретиться. Есть новости для вашего контрабандиста и его леди. Чайный салон в Эштон-парке. Рэйналлт.”  
Эштон был самым близким к участку крупным парком, довольно людным, но и в нем при желании можно было найти пару мест, чтобы выйти на Границу.   
— Этот принц-коп на тебя запал, — заявил Коди.   
— Не выдумывай, — отмахнулся Ален. — Ты ревнуешь, что ли?   
— А если и да?   
— Прекратите выяснять отношения на рабочем месте! — рявкнул на них Грег. — Не знаю, кто там на кого запал, но мы идем с тобой.   
— Я тут не работаю! — возразил было Коди, на что получил предложение отправляться домой и заткнулся.  
Ален вздохнул, но делать было нечего. После вчерашних приключений было бы странно, если бы Трейси с Грегом не подозревали его в очередной попытке уйти на Ту сторону в одиночку. Коди, разумеется, тоже поехал с ними, и только от “детей” удалось кое-как отделаться. 

Рэйналлт в безупречно подогнанном темном костюме сидел за покрытым белой скатертью столиком и невозмутимо пил чай. Фейри, как правило, избегали пить и есть местные напитки и пищу, как и люди в сидских землях. Но сотрудник сидской СБ, видимо, мог себе позволить некоторые вольности. Взять хоть его прическу.   
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он всю компанию. — Твои коллеги? Энгус и Шефре, если я верно помню. А также беглец из клана Дрозда, о котором даже я ничего не знал, пока он не сбежал.   
“Ах, так вот что это была за птица, — Ален вспомнил двух фейри, что пришли по его душу. — Черный дрозд.”  
— Похвальная осведомленность, — кивнул он, отметив, как на секунду изменилось лицо Коди при упоминании клана.   
Имена “Энгус” и “Шефре” использовали на Той стороне Грег и Трейси, когда ходили с Аленом. Самого Рэйналлта тоже, конечно, на самом деле звали отнюдь не Рэйналлт — обычная практика для фейри.   
— Еще раз спасибо за помощь.   
— Услуга за услугу. Как я уже сказал, я тебя использовал, чтобы найти Ферна.  
— И какую услугу я могу оказать сейчас? Не бесплатно же ты информацию принес.   
— Разумеется, нет, — улыбнулся Рэйналлт. — Может вы все-таки сядете за стол?   
— В самом деле, мы же даже не завтракали, — согласился Коди.   
— А тебе лишь бы пожрать, — фыркнул Грег.   
Они расселись за столом. Серьезного завтрака здесь, конечно, не подавали, но кофе с теплыми “бейкстоунами” — лучше, чем ничего. 

— Мне придется начать издалека, — сказал Рэйналлт. — Видите ли, у нас существует теория, согласно которой миры фейри и смертных находятся в неустойчивом равновесии. Пока они не слишком сильно проникают друг в друга, этому равновесию ничего особенно не угрожает. Какой-то обмен, конечно, все равно происходит. Но есть вещи, который нельзя переносить из одного мира в другой ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ферн нарушил это правило.   
— Ингредиенты для “Цвета Папоротника”? — спросил Ален.   
— Да. Их необходимо вернуть обратно. Это и ваших интересах тоже.   
— Это вещественные доказательства. К тому же, на их основе, может быть, удастся синтезировать состав, способный вывести девушку из комы.   
— Не удастся, — покачал головой Рэйналлт. — Ее можно привести в чувство только на нашей стороне Границы. И боюсь, что жить она теперь сможет только там. Воздействие Ферна было слишком сильным. Смертное человеческое тело этого просто не выдержало.   
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Если вы привезете ингредиенты, Круг Защиты позаботится о ней.   
Ален задумался. Так себе решение проблемы, конечно. Хоть Джулианна и восхищалась фейри, люди не созданы для того, чтобы жить среди них. Именно поэтому “фейский отдел” по мере своих сил делал все, чтобы вытащить с Той стороны любого смертного, попавшего туда — по своей ли собственной глупости или из-за чьей-то злой воли.   
Это если Хартвик вообще согласится на такой вариант. Но нынешнее растительное существование Джулианны на нормальную жизнь точно не похоже.   
— Знаете, — сказал он, — если есть хоть какой-то шанс спасти ее, мы должны попробовать. Рэйналлт, нам нужно все это обсудить и подумать, что мы можем сделать. Как мне тебя найти?  
Тот молча положил на скатерть визитную карточку с номером телефона.  
— Мы можем позвонить тебе на Ту сторону? — удивился Трейси. — Это что-то новенькое.   
— Не мне. Или вы думаете, что только у Ллина есть источники информации в другом мире? Сбросьте сообщение на этот номер, когда обсудите и примете решение. Мне передадут.  
— И как ты собираешься изъять из дела вещдоки? — поинтересовался Грег, когда они вышли в парк.   
— Пока не знаю. Что-нибудь придумаем. 

***

На улице снова накрапывал мелкий противный дождь. Дейзи стояла у входа в корпус экспертизы и курила. За все время, что они были знакомы, Ален впервые видел ее с сигаретой.   
— Если ты пришел рассказывать мне ту же фигню, что Грегори, то лучше помолчи, — предупредила она.   
— А что сказал Грег?   
— Что жертву заколдовали феи, поэтому я ни в чем не виновата.   
— Ну... вообще-то он прав. Все должны были поверить, что Джулианна умерла, даже сами сиды...  
— Ален! — перебила его Дейзи. — Прекрати. Мне уже тошно от ваших долбаных фей. Ты вообще понимаешь, что я чуть не убила ее? Если бы ее довезли сюда, я бы начала аутопсию. Живого человека!   
— Ну этого ведь не произошло.  
— По чистой случайности.   
Она затянулась, закашлялась и выбросила недокуренную сигарету. Отвернулась, взялась обеими руками за перила крыльца, словно ища какую-то опору.  
— Я не понимаю, как мне работать дальше. Раньше я четко знала, жив человек или мертв. А теперь выясняется, что весь мой опыт никуда не годится, потому что чары фейри, видите ли. Тьфу!  
— Слушай, но твои коллеги... я имею в виду — вообще медики. Им ведь тоже случается совершать ошибки? И жить с этим...   
Дейзи вновь повернулась к Алену:  
— Ты специально целился в самое больное место?   
— Что? — опешил Ален. — Нет, я...  
— Значит, случайно. Но ты прав. С мертвыми я чувствовала себя безопасно. Им практически нельзя навредить. А от того факта, что от нашей — и вашей — работы зависят чьи-то судьбы, мне удавалось все это время абстрагироваться. Я просто делала то, что умела.  
— Ты делаешь свою работу хорошо.   
Кажется, Дейзи ему не поверила. Она рассматривала прилепившиеся друг к другу разномастные фастфуды на другой стороне улицы, словно увидела их впервые.   
— Ален, я впервые по-настоящему хочу уехать из этого города. А я, между прочем, люблю Ньютаун. И этого лохматого придурка Грега, чтоб ему. Он-то точно никуда не поедет.  
Он улыбнулся. Ньютаун не был "жемчужиной побережья" и видом с туристической открытки, хотя изо всех сил старался таким стать. Но все равно всегда оставался в тени более нарядных и удачливых соседей, таща за собой груз индустриального прошлого и постоянно оглядываясь на Границу с ее мрачными сюрпризами.  
— Дей... ну, вот такой он, наш город. Приходится любить его со всем, что в нем есть. И с долбаными феями тоже.   
— Звучит патриотичненько.   
— Я говорю то, что чувствую.   
— Знаю. Извини, — она зябко повела плечами.   
— Дейзи... Грег тоже тебя очень любит. Если ты всерьез решишь уезжать, поговори с ним. Кто знает, какое решение он примет. В конце концов, он по крови эринна, хоть и родился в Ньютауне.   
— Думаешь, он радостно согласится свалить отсюда и увезет меня на Эйре, где эти ваши сиды вообще на каждом шагу?  
— Да, хреновый план, — признал Ален. — Давай я хотя бы угощу тебя чем-нибудь. От профессионального кризиса это не спасет, я знаю. Но, может, настроение немного исправит.   
Дейзи вздохнула:  
— Давай тогда уж все вместе посидим. Как обычно. Давно мы не выбирались в «Таун Гарден».   
— Ладно, я схожу за ребятами. 

В кафе было почти пусто: для тех, кто заходит выпить бокал пива после рабочего дня, еще рановато, а для ужина и подавно. “Фейский отдел” в сопровождении Коди расположился в своем любимом уголке поблизости от барной стойки. Фэй помахала им рукой:  
— Погодите минутку, сейчас приду.   
Коди, который так и не добрался еще до “Таун Гардена”, с любопытством рассматривал простую стойку, обшитую деревянными планками и украшенную всесезонной электрической гирляндой и здоровенной пузатой тыквой, лампу с абажуром на стойке, большие винтажные часы на стене и полки с напитками, больше похожие на домашний бар, чем на какое-то заведение.   
— Нравится? — спросил Ален. На него самого эта обстановка действовала расслабляюще.   
— Ага, — кивнул Коди. — Очень хорошее место.   
Фэй подошла со своим блокнотом:  
— Ребят, вам как обычно?   
— А как обычно? — спросил Коди.   
— Да пиво они все пьют, — засмеялась Фэй. — Кроме Дейзи, она всегда берет коктейли, причем каждый раз разные. Непредсказуемая женщина. Что будешь сегодня, Дейзи?   
— М-м… а давай мартини.   
Коди вдумчиво изучал карту напитков и наконец выбрал мохито. 

Они сидели и лениво перебрасывались фразами. После первого круга заказали еще по одному бокалу. Кафе потихоньку заполнялось посетителями. На улице снова начался дождь, а внутри было тепло и уютно.   
Ален уже собирался предложить остаться поужинать здесь же, но тут Дейзи неожиданно заявила, глядя на него:  
— Никуда я отсюда не уеду.   
Кажется, от второго коктейля она чуточку опьянела. Голубые глаза сверкали, а выражение лица было самое решительное.  
— А ты собиралась куда-то уезжать? — удивился Грег.   
— Нет!   
— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся ей Ален.   
Дейзи повернулась к Грегу и что-то шепнула ему. Тот согласно кивнул и объявил:  
— Ребят, извините, но мы домой.   
— Тогда мы, пожалуй, тоже, — решил Ален. — Если ты не против.   
Он вопросительно посмотрел на Коди.   
— Не против, ответил тот.   
Трейси что-то буркнул насчет отвратительных людей с удавшейся личной жизнью, но Дэйви и Этан тоже засобирались, пришлось и ему последовать их примеру.

Портить такой хороший вечер не хотелось, но Ален пообещал себе, что расскажет Коди про звонок Лоре Янг. А то так можно откладывать до бесконечности, потому что подходящий момент никогда не наступит.   
— Коди, я говорил с Лорой. Она… сказала, что не сможет приехать в ближайшее время.   
— Ничего удивительного, — ответил Коди. — Они с Питером всегда меня терпеть не могли. Ты что, расстроился из-за этого?   
— Конечно. Они же все-таки твои родители, хоть и приемные.   
Коди придвинулся к нему:  
— Забудь. Я знаю, что я им не нужен. Но если я нужен тебе, этого достаточно.   
Ален обнял его, коснувшись губами виска:  
— Ты еще сомневаешься? Очень нужен.   
— Тогда к черту их всех.   
Коди потянулся за поцелуем, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы на затылке. И Ален подумал что, да, действительно, к черту их всех. Главное — что Коди теперь рядом.   
Фейри-полукровка, что вырос с людьми и стал больше человеком, чем фейри.   
Его место было здесь.

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо всем читателям.  
> Дело о цвете папоротника закрыто, но фейский отдел продолжает свою работу) Автор надеется, что у него получится как-нибудь рассказать еще одну историю с их участием =)


End file.
